Pokemews, To The Rescue
by Kulani Tawanoki
Summary: Same story that IchigoBlossomKitten submitted, only different. A young girl, eager to start on her very own pokemon journey, gets injected with the DNA of a....POKEMON?
1. Shot! The beginning of a New Destiny!

**All right then. Hi, my name is Kulani Tawanoki, formerly known as both Moonfoxesrule and IchigoBlossomKitten. My computer hard drive failed me over the course of around a year and I lost all of my fanfiction plans and details. Thankfully, I sent most of it to one of my friends who gladly sent everything back to me, and I have decided to rewrite and redo my story of Pokemews. Some things may be changed, such as attack names, city names, that sort of thing. I shall do my best to please whomever wishes to read this story. Well, I may as well get started, ne?**

**Disclaimer: sigh Only in my dreams, unfortunately. **

**Pokemews, To The Rescue!**

**Chapter One: The beginning**

_The world of Pokemon…a dangerous place, if you are not careful. We come into the story, focusing on a young girl. She has reddish-brown hair and orange eyes, walking along a forest path. She's startled by the sound of a Pokemon cry, somewhere not far off, and runs home, for she has no Pokemon to call her own at the moment. She walks in the door of her small house in the town of Cloudling. She sets her bag down while she talks with her mother and younger sister. And here, is where our story begins…_

"Mom! Usagi! I'm home!" A young girl of around 14 called as she set her bag down inside her home. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walks out of the kitchen and put a hand on her hip.

"Oh, Kitsune! What am I going to do with you? Always going off into the forest on your own, and you don't even have a Pokemon! You're going to get into trouble one of these days, young lady." She scolded, while having a playful gleam in her eyes. Kitsune smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too, mom. Hey, speaking of Pokemon, do you thing that Professor Maple is going to let me have my own Pokemon any time soon? I really want to start on my own Pokemon journey, like Father did!" The woman pet her daughter's hair, smoothing it down.

"I don't know, dear. I'm sure it will be soon. Maybe he will call any minute now, just to tell you to come see him. Oh, and change out of those clothes. Your father will be home soon. Your time will come, dear, don't worry. Tell your sister it's almost time for supper." The flame-eyed girl nodded.

"Yes ma'am. On my way." She ran upstairs. She took off her hat, scarf, tank top and Capri pants, changing into a light blouse and skirt. Her father demanded that they look their best at dinner, especially if they have company. They were having one of her father's friends over tonight, so she had to look especially nice. She peeked into her younger sister's room.

"Usagi. We're having one of father's friends over for dinner, remember? You'd better get ready." Her younger sister, a girl of ten years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, like their mother, nodded and began to get ready for dinner. She closed her sister's door and went downstairs, just as their father walked through the door, laughing at a joke with his friend. Her father had black hair and blue eyes. His friend had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mai! We're home, dear!" Her father called to her mother. She came out of the kitchen and hugged him.

"Glad you're home dear. It's good to see you again Taiyou." She said to the man next to her father. He took her hand and kissed it politely.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Mai. Now, where are your two lovely daughters?" He asked innocently. Her father looked up.

"Usagi! Kitsune! Come here, please!" He called. Kitsune made her appearance gracefully, while her sister ran downstairs and hugged their father.

"Daddy!" Usagi yelled, "You're home!" Her father picked her up and spun her around.

"Good to see you, my girl. Ah, Kitsune. Come closer, and give your father a hug!" He smiled. The orange-eyed girl smiled and hugged her father tightly.

"So this is the infamous orange-eyed wanderer, huh?" Taiyou asked the young girl as he looked at her. He stared into her eyes for a minute before smiling. "I can tell this one is going to be a challenge when she gets up to my level. She's got a spark in her. I can tell. Has she started on her journey yet, Kuroi?"

"No, not yet. I didn't want her to start too soon. Remember all the stuff we got into, my old friend? I didn't want her getting into all that."

"Well, we started when we were Usagi's age, you know."

"I know, and we were far too young." They continued arguing until the phone rang, silencing them.

"I'll get it." Kitsune called, quickly going across the house to answer the phone. "Hello?" she answered politely.

"Hello, Kitsune? I need you to come down to my lab. I have something I need to talk with you about." She heard Professor Cedar's voice on the other line. She narrowed her eyes. Something didn't seem right with his voice. It didn't sound exactly like him.

"Yes sir. I'm on my way." She said, faking cheeriness. She set the receiver down and went back into where her family was waiting. "Professor Cedar has called me to his office. May I temporarily be excused from dinner, mother?"

"Of course you may, but hurry back, alright, honey?" Her mother asked. Kitsune smiled.

"Yes ma'am. I'll hurry." The orange-eyed girl replied as she ran out the door. It only took her about five minutes to get to the lab. She entered into a pitch-black room. "Professor Cedar? Professor? It's me…Kitsune Akatora!" She heard a gun click, loading, and froze.

"Don't. Move." A deep voice called from one side of the room. She suddenly felt a burning sensation in her neck, as if the flesh was being peeled back and replaced with lava flowing into her veins. She cried out in pain, before collapsing, unconscious. The man, dressed in all black came out and looked at her.

"Phase one is complete, four more to go. It is time to meet your destiny, young one."

**Kulani: So, what do you all think? How did I do this time? Please read and review! Oh, and my new policy is, that if you read and review my story, I'll read and review one of yours. Have a nice day, everyone!**


	2. A Transformation? Kitsune's surprise!

**I realize that in my first chapter I said "Professor Maple" and then the rest of the time it was "Professor Cedar". My mistake. For all that wish to know it is supposed to be Professor Cedar not Professor Maple. Sorry for the confusion and thank you all who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait. Computer crappy problems and a whole bunch of crap to do are the cause. Darned mom telling me that homework is more important than fanfictions. Oh well, on with the commenting.**

**Mew-Sahara – ****Thank you so much and I hope I get everything back too. I'm working on it.**

**Tigergurl4kish78 -- ****OMG! That's what my friend thought too. You should have seen her face it was all like O.O…o.o… "you suck." Twas funny. Thanks a ton! **

**Angelic-Baby X3 -- **** Yes, be warned all, and fear my cliffies. My fave part of story writing. Thanks for the review**

**MewTangerine – ****Awesome! I hope that I see your story soon! Review me with the link. I'm not allowed to have PMs. **

**Pokefreak – ****Thanks a bunch. And by the way, you were right about the type thing! Good for you!! **

**On with the story now! Yay! …wait…I think I'm forgetting something….I KNOW!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Only in my wildest dreams do I own pokemon…but I do own all the characters and ideas. So ha. Copyright stamped it!**

_**In the Last Chapter: **_

"_**Yes Ma'am. I'll hurry." The orange-eyed girl replied as she ran out the door. It only took her about five minutes to get to the lab. She entered into a pitch-black room. "Professor Cedar? Professor? It's me…Kitsune Akatora!" She heard a gun click, loading, and froze.**_

"_**Don't. Move." A deep voice called from one side of the room. She suddenly felt a burning sensation in her neck, as if the flesh was being peeled back and replaced with lava flowing into her veins. She cried out in pain, before collapsing, unconscious. The man, dressed in all black came out and looked at her. **_

"_**Phase one is complete, four more to go. It is time to meet your destiny, young one."**_

A small moan came from a small form underneath the covers of her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself back in her own room. She sat up slowly and put her hand on her head, wondering what happened. She remembered going to Professor Cedar's lab and then a gun and then nothing. She heard indistinct voices, then strained her ears to listen.

"I'm telling you, Kuroi, I went in my lab and found her on the floor. I don't know what she was doing. I didn't call her there or anything!" She heard Professor Cedar's voice sounding desperate. She heard her father scoff.

"Then how in the world did she get into your lab and pass out? I trust you Matthew, but this is so hard to believe." He sighed. She heard her mother's worried voice next.

"Is she going to be alright? She hasn't worked up yet? Has anyone checked on her? Oh, Kuroi, what's going to happen to my baby?" Mai asked, her voice on the verge of tears.

"I'll check on her, Mai. You calm down." She heard that man, Taiyou's voice. He must be a family friend, for her mother to trust him so much. She heard his hand on the doorknob and shakily got to her feet. The blonde-and-black-haired man opened the door and saw her about to collapse. He quickly reached a hand out to steady her.

"Careful now…steady…Why don't you sit down?" He asked soothingly. She nodded, dazed and sat back down on her bed. He sat next to her, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Professor Cedar called…but I don't think it was him…It didn't sound like him. But I went to his lab anyway. When I got there it was really dark. I called out, saying it was me, but then I heard the sound of a gun click and this bad pain in my neck and that's all I can remember…"The flame-eyed girl said softly.

"Well, is your neck okay now?" He asked her, concerned. Kitsune started, and then pulled her shirt down to feel her neck. She felt around her neck and didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, except for some raised skin in places. When she looked up to say so she saw Taiyou looking at her funny. She tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong? I feel fine?" She asked, now a little worried. Taiyou merely reached around her and took her small mirror from her bedside table. He held it up so she could see the side of her neck. When she caught a glimpse of it in the mirror, she started again.

"I…I've got a weird mark on my neck…" She quietly murmured. The mark was a small flame with four small dots surrounding it. Now she realized when she touched it, it was burning, like a fire inside her. Taiyou reached in his pocket and pressed something into her hand. It was a small, black oval-shaped object. It had her mark on it!

"This was found on you when you passed out. I have a feeling it may answer a few questions. Try it out?" He suggested, obviously curious. Kitsune, being curious as well, ran her hands over it. An odd feeling gathered in her chest, building. She stood up shakily, her eyes glazed over. Her finger touched the center of the flame mark on the pendant, then went and touched the center of the flame mark on her neck.

"Pokemew identity number one!" She called. "Mew Kitsune! DNA merge!" The world around her went black and her eyes glowed bright orange. All at once, her clothes burst into ribbons and went away from her, then automatically came back, forming a new outfit. She had on a shirt with no sleeve on one side and a long, open sleeved one on the other side. She also had flared-out Capri pants and ankle-high boots. The shirt was black with orange trim and the pants were the same. The boots were black. She also had orange fingerless gloves. Sprouting out of her head were creamy colored fox ears and out of her tailbone came nine cream-colored fox tails with brown tips. Her eyes, that had been a bright fiery orange, were now a dark, fall-leaves colored orange.

"DNA merge completed! Mew Kitsune born!" She called before the glazed over look in her eyes disappeared. She shook her head, then looked down at herself.

"Cool!" She cried when she saw the tails. She felt the ears on her head and grinned. "Isn't this insane Taiyou-san? It's like amazing!"

"It seems as if you've been given a new destiny, Kitsune. I think we need to talk to the Professor and your parents about letting me train you as a pokemon trainer."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "My own pokemon journey? This is awesome! Come on, let's go!"

**Well, that's it for that chapter. Here's a quiz for all of you! **

**What Pokemon has Kitsune's DNA merged with?**

**Anyone who answers correctly gets that pokemon's plushie! Good luck to all participants!**

**Kulani Tawanoki**


	3. New Partners? Kitsune finds a discovery!

**HELLO ALL! grin This is Kulani Tawanoki reporting in once again to bring you another exciting adventure of POKEMEWS! doodoodoooo! Alright, so I'm a little excited but I posted chapter two and then looked at the reviews the next day at school and was all like "whoa! Look how many reviews I got!" Oh, and to all that participated in the little quiz at the end of the chapter……YOU ALL GET NINETAILS PLUSHIES!!!! YAAAY! Now, on to answering reviews…**

**Mew-Sahara – ****Thankies for the comment about descriptions. My teachers say that's the best part of my writing! I'm glad someone else likes it too! And I like the word "spiffy" too! XD Thanks a lot!**

**Lucky Ryo - ****XD I just might add that pokemon to my cast of Pokemews. Thanks for the idea. I'll keep it in mind and see if it fits one of the characters! **

**MewTangerine - ****Correct-a-mundo! Thankies for the review!**

**Kaguya Kaze – ****I like your name…And I think the whole "nine-tails" thing gave it away for most people! Thanks for the review!**

**Migoto-Chou - ****Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story! And yes, I do believe that is the pokemon I'm looking for!**

**Lozzieh – ****Yeah, I came up with the Henshin phrases off the tip of my tongue randomly…and then said them out loud during class and had everyone stare at me! YAY! Thanks for the review!**

**Chichiri's angel **** - Thanks a ton for all the character ideas! I'll have to try and use some of them! And it's no problem; just speak your mind in a review! I like people giving me character ideas. I'm not so good at that! **

**Thanks again to all that reviewed!!! I'm having a ton of fun re-writing this story!! And everyone is being so nice about it too! I'm hoping that over Thanksgiving break I'll be able to write some more! Anyways! On with the story!!**

_**In the Last Chapter**_

"_**DNA merge completed! Mew Kitsune born!" She called before the glazed over look in her eyes disappeared. She shook her head, then looked down at herself.**_

"_**Cool!" She cried when she saw the tails. She felt the ears on her head and grinned. **_

"_**Isn't this insane Taiyou-san? It's like amazing!"**_

"_**It seems as if you've been given a new destiny, Kitsune. I think we need to talk to the Professor and your parents about letting me train you as a pokemon trainer."**_

"_**Really?" Her eyes lit up. "My own pokemon journey? This is awesome! Come on, let's go!"**_

_**Present Day**_

"Oh, Kitsune! I'm so proud! You're going to start on your own journey! And Taiyou, I'm surprised that you want to teach her! Thank you so much!" Mai cried as she flung her arms around the blonde-haired man. Taiyou grunted and hugged her back. Kitsune put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. She and Taiyou had figured out how to transform back after a few minutes. She now wore her exploring outfit with her scarf covering her mark. She wore the pendant around her neck in case she needed it, but she didn't know what for. Kuroi walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kitsune, I'm very proud that you're ready for this. But I want you to be careful, and call whenever you can. You're still going to be my little girl, you know." He winked. Kitsune smiled and hugged him. Then she hugged her little sister who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to miss you, Usagi-chan." She murmured quietly. Usagi sniffled.

"But big sister, why do you have to go? Why can't you stay here with Mommy and Daddy and me?" the blonde girl cried. Kitsune smiled at her.

"Because, Usagi. It's time for me to go. I hope to see you on the road too, when you're ready." She looked at Taiyou, who nodded, saying silently it was time to go. "I've got to go now, little sister. I love you."

"I love you too, big sister. Be safe!" She called as Kitsune started to walk away. Taiyou and Kitsune stood up on the hill leading out of town and into the forest and waved back to the people. After that, they were off. Taiyou put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to miss them?" He asked gently. Kitsune nodded.

"Of course I am, but that's not going to stop me from finding adventures of my own. I want to see it all, and figure out how and why I have these powers. Oh, and Taiyou-san…?" She started. The blonde-haired man looked at her.

"Okay, Kitsune, first off, call me Taiyou. Second, what's on your mind? I'm your mentor so you can tell me anything." The orange-eyed girl just looked at him.

"How am I gonna be a pokemon trainer if I don't even have a starting pokemon?" She asked, confused. Taiyou hit his forehead.

"Of course. I knew I was forgetting something. Let's see…let's see…" he paused, thinking. They continued walking on as he thought. Kitsune jumped when he suddenly snapped his fingers. "I think I've got it. You can have one of the pokemon mine breed. I haven't had enough time to train her, so that means you're perfect for the solution!" He grinned. She grinned back.

"So, where am I going to get said pokemon, Taiyou?" The girl asked next. Taiyou merely pointed down the road.

"Why, in the next city over from my pokebox, of course." He said matter-of-factly. Kitsune smiled and nodded, pleased. Then, after a while, her thoughts caught up with her.

"So, Taiyou, why do you think I have these powers in the first place? What am I supposed to use them for?" She asked her so-called 'mentor'. Taiyou paused to think again.

"Maybe you're supposed to defend everyone from the new thief group known only as Team Omega. They've got super strong pokemon and they keep saying they've got something big and bad planned if no one cooperates. That seems like the best guess so far, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Wait; did you say 'Team Omega', Taiyou?" She asked, shocked. Taiyou nodded slowly, confused. Kitsune went into a state of shocked silence, remembering a scene from long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_**"But Inu! You can't leave! You can't leave me! You promised! You promised you'd stay with me!" A five-year-old Kitsune cried to a boy with black hair and blue eyes of around 14. The boy kneeled down and hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. **_

_**"Kitsune-chan, don't cry. It'll all be okay. I'm going to join up with these guys I met in the next town over. They're starting an organization called Team Omega. It's going to help a whole lot of people, Kit. Can't you be happy for me? Please?" The boy asked gently to the crying girl. She sniffled.**_

_**"But why can't I come with you? Why can't I come too? I can help people!" She sniffled again. Inu smiled at her. **_

_**"Oh, Kit. I only wish you could. But you know that Mom and Dad wouldn't allow me to take you. You're too young. But I promise. I'll come back for you when you're ready, alright? We can help the world together, side-by-side." **_

_**"Promise?" She held up her small pinky. The blue-eyed boy smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers. **_

_**"I promise." Kitsune giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inu hugged her too.**_

_**"Alright, big brother, but I'll be waiting. You're going to come find me! Even if I'm on my own adventure!"**_

_**"I certainly will, Kitsune. I certainly will."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Kitsune stopped as she felt tears push at the backs of her eyes. She then looked to the sky. Kitsune knew that Inu would find her. And now that she knew his organization was still there, she had a better chance. Then a thought came to her.

"Do you think there are others, Taiyou?" Her question caught the man off-guard and he stumbled.

"S-say what? Others? Others of what?" He asked, confused. Kitsune put her hands on her hips.

"Others like me? Others who's DNA is fused with that of a POKEMON?! I mean, remember in that transformation I went through? I said "identity number one". Don't you think that that would mean there were more of me?" She asked quickly and loudly. Taiyou waved his arms around in an attempt to get her to be quiet.

"Shh! Someone's going to hear you!" He warned. A girl of around 13 or 14 with dark brown hair and soft green eyes stepped out of the bushed and grinned, but her eyes were shocked.

"Too late. And I think I can answer your question." She said to Kitsune. The girl pulled a small, black oval object out of her pocket. Kitsune quickly looked down at the pendant she now wore on her neck. The only difference between them was that the new girl's pendant had a small gray heart-shaped mark surrounding a diamond-colored spiral.

"Who are you?" Kitsune asked quickly. The girl smiled.

"Transform with me and I'll tell you." She retorted. Kitsune nodded and pressed her hand against the pendant mark and then to her neck. She saw that the girl did the same only she put hers to her wrist that a wristband was covering. Both of their eyes started glowing.

"Pokemew identity number one." Kitsune called. "Mew Kitsune. DNA Merge!"

"Pokemew identity number two!" The girl called. "Mew Maneki! DNA Merge!"

When Kitsune came out in her uniform with her ears and tails, she looked over at her counterpart. The girl's hair had turned a lighter shade of brown. She had pointed black-shaded cat's ears and a curled cream-colored tail with a brown tip. Four long whiskers sprouted out of her cheeks and a golden pendant adorned her head. She had on a dark gray tube-top with a silvery see-through over shirt and long gray flared-out pants with criss-crossed threads running up both sides of her legs. She had on silvery gray elbow gloves and dark gray knee-high boots.

"DNA merge completed! Mew Kitsune born!"

"DNA merge completed! Mew Maneki born!" Both girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Maneki? Is that your name? Mine's Kitsune!" Kitsune smiled. The girl smiled also.

"Yep. Maneki's my name. Let's be partners in crime-fighting!" Maneki called throwing her hand in the air. Kitsune threw her hand in the air as well and their hands connected.

"Pokemews! To the Rescue!" They cried, officially starting the new groups of Pokemews.

**So! How'd you guys like that chapter? I tried to make it longer than my other ones, so how'd I do. Okay, you guys ready for quiz number two?**

**What Pokemon is Maneki DNA-merged with? **

**And how about I give you all a…hm…I'll give you all a basket o' cookies and other good treats and a plushie this time! See ya then! Bai bai!**


	4. A new teammate? The discovery of a bond!

**Thank you for joining us in the next installment of the new series "Pokemews, To the Rescue" brought to you by ME! Kulani Tawanoki! And to all that tried to participate in the quiz brought on by the last chapter, the correct answer was MEOWTH! I had a comment that Meowth's ears were not in fact black-shaded, but I will defend myself by saying I was looking at a picture and getting ideas from it. So, please forgive me for any confusion! On to REVIEWS!**

**Lozzieh – Yes, weird looks are fun to get when you're purposely trying to get them. I like that word Spunknacious too!**

**Mew Tangerine – YAY! Somebody quoted! Awesome! Thanks for the review!**

**Purplefoxqueen – Thanks a ton for the review!! And I thought eevees were brown! Guess not! Thanks again!**

**Chichiri's Angel - Ah! I thought it was much too easy! I'll just have to try harder next time!**

**Lucky Ryo – Thanks a ton! And I added Mew Maneki just for you! I hope you like her!**

**Again, thanks to all that reviewed! I so enjoy reading them. So does my kitty, Buster who always sits on my lap when I write. Sorry this took a little longer than expected. I wanted to submit the very next day but them my mom's like "Alright, I want a Christmas Tree so we have to clean the whole house." Let me tell all of you right now, my house is far from spotless. Multiple furry things (cats and dogs) Finney friends (fish) and a _thing _(My little brother) live here. Oh well, on with it, right?**

_**In the Last Chapter**_

"_**DNA merge completed! Mew Kitsune born!"**_

**"_DNA merge completed! Mew Maneki born!" Both girls looked at each other and smiled._**

"_**Maneki? Is that your name? Mine's Kitsune!" Kitsune smiled. The girl smiled also.**_

"_**Yep. Maneki's my name. Let's be partners in crime-fighting!" Maneki called throwing her hand in the air. Kitsune threw her hand in the air as well and their hands connected.**_

"_**Pokemews! To the Rescue!" They cried, officially starting the new groups of Pokemews.**_

**_Present Day_**

"Aw, come on, Taiyou. Stop nagging! I knew what I was doing!" Kitsune repeated herself exasperated. The blonde man crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Well, it's not my fault you transformed in the middle of a busy road! How in the world could you do that? How could you be so…so…so like your father?" He softened a little and smiled at her. "Guess stupidity runs in the family, huh?"

"Taiyou! That's so mean! Maneki, tell him that's mean!" Kitsune whined, turning to their new traveling companion. Maneki blinked innocently, then grinned at Taiyou.

"That's mean, Taiyou. Be a good boy." She smirked. Taiyou sighed, then looked on at their destination.

"We're almost there girls. Be at least a little more quiet until then _please_!" They both nodded and crossed their fingers behind their backs. Kitsune turned to Maneki.

"Hey, how many more of us do you think there are?" Maneki looked at her and blinked.

"Well, if you're number one, and I'm number two and we lived just down the road from each other possibly if we follow the road, we'll find more of us, right? I mean, logically." Kitsune smiled.

"Alright, a smart person on our team!" Taiyou turned around, now walking backwards.

"Now that, I probably deserved, but still. That's mean, you hypocrite!" He cried. Both the girls burst out into fits of giggles. "Now, calm down. We're here."

In front of them was a small city, it had multiple buildings but one was huge. It had a strange mark on it, like a diamond covering a pokeball. The two girls looked at each other, confused. Taiyou sighed and continued on, then went inside a small building with a red roof. Both girls ran after him, afraid of being left. He was at a computer in the corner of the building, pushing random buttons quickly in succession of each other. Then he held out his hand and a pokeball materialized.

"Kitsune, this is yours." He handed her the pokeball. She took it, smiling, then hugged him.

"Thanks a ton, Taiyou! You're the best!" The man blushed and hugged her back, then broke away.

"See what it is, Kitsune!" Maneki cried gleefully. "Maybe our pokemon can be friends!" Kitsune smiled at her friend then set the pokeball in her hand and her eyes slanted in determination.

"I choose you! Come out now!" The pokeball flashed red and out shot a red beam of light. A small brown fox-like pokemon cried its name as it emerged. Kitsune's eyes widened in delight and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, it's an eevee! How adorable! Ooh, give it a nickname, Kitsune! We've got to know what to call the adorable thing!" The dark brown-haired girl rambled on in pure excitement. Kitsune rolled her eyes, and then smiled at the little pokemon. Something in their eyes connected and she felt their spirits merge into one.

'_Is this how it feels to own a pokemon? To make a strong connection…?' _The ninetails-mew put a hand to her chest, where her heart was.

"Kokoro." She declared. "Her name is Kokoro." (**A/N: You know, this would probably be the spot, if it were a TV show, where we would break for commercial. That's just what I was thinking. Odd how you can tell these things by watching a little too much television, yes?)** Taiyou smiled, Maneki squealed in joy, then pulled out a pokeball.

"Well, Ai? Come out and meet your new friend!" The red beam of light shot out of the small sphere and a small dog-like pokemon with bone-like markings all over her howled quietly. Taiyou nodded, impressed.

"A houndour, hm, Maneki? Very interesting. C'mon, you two. We need to get on the road. I'm sure you both need to train before facing the first gym leader. He's a grass-type gym leader with a nasty poison attack that goes by the name of Rio. He's nasty-mean; no mercy, I swear." As Taiyou kept up his rant, Kitsune picked Kokoro up gently and stroked her gently. The fox-like pokemon squealed in delight and rubbed back.

"We're going to be a great team, Kokoro, I can just feel it. Let's go train." The two walked right out of the pokemon center and out into the forest they just exited. A few moments later, Taiyou and Maneki stumbled out after her, realizing she had left. They found her, deep in a battle with a trainer that looked strong. He had a beedrill; an insect pokemon with twin stingers on either of it's arms that packed a punch.

"Kokoro, use tackle!" Kitsune called to her new partner. The little fox obeyed instantly, slamming its body into the other's. The beedrill, winded, lay on the ground for a moment while the boy that was his partner yelled at it. "Finish it off with a take-down attack!" Kokoro sprinted towards the large insect and slammed its forehead into the pokemon's stomach. The large insect's eyes went into a spiral pattern and then was declared unable to battle. Kokoro squealed in delight and then jumped into her new partner's arms, and said partner was laughing and petting her.

"That was great, Kokoro. It was over so much faster than the last one!" Taiyou stared at the strength and knowledge of the young hatchling he had just let go, then blinked and pulled something out of his pocket. He pointed the square object at the young eevee, then his mouth was held agape.

"I don't believe it…." The blonde man stared at his analyzer. Maneki looked over his shoulder, confused.

"What is it Taiyou? What's wrong?" He shook his head in pure disbelief, and then showed the girl the analyzer.

"That little eevee has gained over ten levels in under five minutes. Either Kitsune is a very skilled trainer, or my analyzer's malfunctioning. And I highly doubt the latter." The dark-brown haired girl stared.

"Wow…" Was all the talkative girl could utter. They were both completely speechless. Kitsune and Kokoro turned to them and blinked.

"What? What'd we do? Why are you staring at us like that?" Kitsune asked nervously. She hated people staring at her. It always gave her the chills.

"Kokoro has gained over ten levels. We'll need to find some sort of different stone soon, because that little thing's growing too fast." Kitsune just laughed.

"You're being silly, Taiyou. C'mon. We need to leave Hill Town and get on the road to Star-Sparkle City!" She called. Both her traveling companions nodded in agreement and all three of them set straight out. Kitsune kept Kokoro out, cradling her in her arms while Maneki put Ai back into her pokeball. Taiyou sighed drastically at the young girl's attachment.

"You need to put Kokoro in her pokeball, Kitsune. It's common sense." The blonde-haired man said in his matter-of-fact voice. Kitsune merely blinked at him.

"But I don't think she likes it in there, Taiyou. And she's been in that nasty pokebox practically her whole life. Can't you just permit it this once?" Taiyou was then subjected to two sets of puppy-dog-pleading eyes.

"Alright, but just this once." He relented. Kitsune smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running ahead with Maneki, laughing. Taiyou touched his cheek and smiled, then frowned and his face got serious.

"Poor Kitsune. You have no idea what lies ahead in your winding future path. I hope you're strong enough to face whatever Team Genesis has in store for you. I really do." The man murmured to himself before putting on a grin and running to catch up with them, starting the long road ahead until they got to the next town.

**So, how was that? I'm sorry if it's shorter than everyone was hoping and a little later. Thanksgiving was MADNESS, pure and simple. Well, I'll give a shout-out to Lucky Ryo who was the inspiration for Mew Maneki because she requested a Meowth Mew Mew. If anyone has any specific requests for any pokemon mews that you want please, feel free to Personal Message me or just send it in a review! Thanks to Chichiri's Angel for all those wonderful character ideas. I'm still not sure if I'll get to use any of them yet, but it's worth a shot right? Oh, now onto this chapter's quiz!**

**Why do you think that Kitsune named her eevee Kokoro? **

**I know that it's not technically a quiz, but I'm dying to hear what you all think! Don't forget about those PMs and Reviews! Can I try and shoot for five reviews this chapter by the time I finish the next one? Please and Thank You!**

**This is Kulani Tawanoki, signing off! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	5. Taiyou's Suspicions? Maneki helps out!

**Kulani Tawanoki, signing on! I'd like to say hello to all my faithful readers! And a good howdy to all the new folks! Howdy ya'll. And no, I'm not from Texas. My brother is though. He's five years younger than me, and says he's part Mexican because Texas used to be a Mexican territory. How weird can little brothers get, huh?**

**Lucky Ryo**** – Thanks a ton for the review! I think you're one of my best friends on this website! You're so nice and always have a kind word! And responding to the review from chapter three as well, that may be what I'm going to do and may not. I'll have to see. I have a really cool idea that I'll do a little later too. **

**Lozzieh ****– I totally love the fact that you always use awesome words in your reviews! Is this a common thing for you or am I just special? ...Don't answer that! About the Taiyou-kun thing, not really. It's like a father-daughter relationship because he's like…as old as her dad and their old friends, but don't worry! Kitsune's love interest will make his appearance soon! And you totally got the Kokoro thing right! **

**Chichiri's Angel – ****What does " THEM" mean? Was it just a typo? I'm trying to use ideas, but my friend, who influences my story more than anyone because…well, she lives next to me, keeps asking me to use her ideas and I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place! I'll try, and the names may be a smidge different! Thanks for the review!**

**MissYoui – ****Thanks for your awesome review! And you got close. Read what the response was below! Thanks again! WOOT!**

**In response to the whole quiz thing last chapter! Kokoro means heart or something of the sort in Japanese and Kitsune named her for the feeling in her heart when their souls merged and became partners. Cool, ain't it? **

**I know, on with the story, right?**

_**In the previous chapter**_

"_**You need to put Kokoro in her pokeball, Kitsune. It's common sense." The blonde-haired man said in his matter-of-fact voice. Kitsune merely blinked at him.**_

"_**But I don't think she likes it in there, Taiyou. And she's been in that nasty pokebox practically her whole life. Can't you just permit it this once?" Taiyou was then subjected to two sets of puppy-dog-pleading eyes.**_

"_**Alright, but just this once." He relented. Kitsune smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running ahead with Maneki, laughing. Taiyou touched his cheek and smiled, then frowned and his face got serious.**_

"_**Poor Kitsune. You have no idea what lies ahead in your winding future path. I hope you're strong enough to face whatever Team Genesis has in store for you. I really do." The man murmured to himself before putting on a grin and running to catch up with them, starting the long road ahead until they got to the next town.**_

_**Present Day**_

"Taiyou, come on, we're almost there!" Kitsune called from scouting ahead. She and Maneki had been taking turns walking back to talk to Taiyou, and walking on ahead to see how much farther until the next city. Kokoro was sleeping in Kitsune's arms. During the two-day walk, the little fox had gained over ten more levels, topping it at level 21. Maneki and Taiyou just stared and didn't say anything.

"Alright," called Taiyou "we'll be right there! You go on ahead, but be careful!" Kitsune nodded and waved and then ran down the road. Maneki turned to him, a serious look in her eyes.

"How do you think this is happening, Taiyou? How can she train that much in only a short amount of time? Is she some sort of super-genius?" Taiyou shook his head and looked back at her.

"No, Maneki, but there is something else that may give us some sort of answer. I was there when Kitsune was born. Her father and I are really good friends, which is half the reason I asked if I could train her and keep her out of trouble. But when she was born, she didn't cry. She just looked around. Kuroi, her father, had a partner then. She was a very powerful and very kind Mighteyena named Bikou. Bikou got agitated when she was born, as if there was something about her. When Mai, her mother, took her outside for the first time, all the nearby pokemon, pets, partners, and wild were surrounding the house. Mai and Kuroi were confused.

"I was there and doing research for a book I was writing. When I went outside to take pictures, I had the idea to set Kitsune on the ground. An eevee that was a nearby professor's partner came up and licked Kitsune's cheek. She cooed with delight which was the first noise that she'd ever made. Three pokemon blurs shot past along with a couple of quick feather pounds as if large bird-type pokemon were taking off. I looked up and there were a ton of pokemon in the sky but three bird types stood out. A molten-red fire bird, an icy-blue snow bird, and a lightning-yellow thunder bird were in the distance, speeding away. Three dog-like pokemon were watching from a nearby mountain. The three legendary dog-type pokemon, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were watching too. Suicune and Raikou leapt off but Entei stayed, watching.

"I then heard a voice in my head. It said '_Do not worry, human. We will watch over her. She will not be without guardians. I am Entei, the spirit of fire. She is under my care.' _And then, Entei was gone. I think, Maneki, that our Kitsune is one of _them._" Taiyou concluded gravely.

"You mean, a Song-Speaker? Kitsune's a Song-Speaker!? How can this be? I thought they were supposed to be legendary, none were to be left on earth after they fought all those years ago and nearly destroyed the world!" Maneki cried in disbelief.

"I know, Maneki. I know it's hard to believe but why else would Entei choose her to watch over? I think she's got a special way with Pokemon that none but a Song-Speaker could have. Their pokemon were undefeated, no matter what level they were on. She's going to be great one day, Maneki, and she could stop Team Genesis with your help! Don't you see, the Mews were created to save the world, and I don't think anyone else could have known about Kitsune being a Song-Speaker. What we really need to worry about is her older brother. He's the vice president of Team Genesis and he's been collecting rarities. If he finds out, we can say good-bye to Kitsune. Please don't tell her, I don't want her to be afraid of what she is. She's still our Kitsune!" Taiyou pleaded. Maneki nodded.

"You think I'd let my new friend suffer? Hmph, what kind of lady do you take me for, Taiyou? I'm hurt." She sniffled in mock-sadness then grinned at him. "Oh, please. I won't tell Kitsune she's a Song-Speaker, but you've got to help me out whenever I ask. So ha." Taiyou smiled shakily.

" I'm not being a slave, Maneki, but other than that, I accept your terms." He held out his hand. Maneki took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Now, let's find said Kitsune before she ends up completely killing herself and we'll never find out if she's a Song-Speaker." She then took off running down the road. Taiyou quickly ran after her, yelling at her to wait up. They found Kitsune talking to an older man at the gate to the city. They looked like they were carrying on a very nice conversation.

"Kitsune! Thanks for waiting up!" Taiyou called ahead. Kitsune turned around, smiled, and waved, saying something else to the older man. When Maneki and Taiyou caught up with the pokemew, she said her good-byes to the gentleman and went inside the gates.

"Who was that, Kitsune?" Maneki asked, her curiosity spilling over in waves. Kitsune smiled and laughed at her friend.

"He's one of my father's business friends. He recognized me and we were just having a nice chat. He's really very kind." Kitsune replied, keeping her eyes forward. Kokoro was swaying her tail happily then suddenly stopped and ran into a building. Kitsune squeaked and ran after her.

"Kitsune! Wait! Where are you going?" Taiyou yelled after her, confused. Kitsune looked over her shoulder.

"Kokoro's in here! I'm going to get her! Ooh!" She exclaimed, figuring out what kind of building it was. "It's a library! I'm gonna be in here for a while! Bye-bye!" She disappeared inside. Taiyou sighed.

"Hey, we could get more information about Song-Speakers in there, couldn't we? That way, we can truly find out if she really is a Song-Speaker or just a really cool trainer." Maneki ran inside the building as well. Taiyou sighed deeper.

"These girls are going to give me gray hairs!" He exclaimed before going inside. He found Maneki in one section, looking at books and Kitsune and Kokoro looking at training books for pokemon trainers. Taiyou went over with Maneki. They chose a few books and sat down to read. Both of them took out pads of paper and wrote some stuff down.

"Alright, here's what we've found out so far. Song-Speakers' pokemon always won their battles, even if on level one because they had powerful connections with their trainers. They also could talk to their pokemon in their pokemon's language. They never looked like anyone else in their family and can't let go of sad memories. They can use any type of instrument and are skilled craftspeople. They were their own race/species/breed whatever until the great battle a few hundred years ago when they were thought to have died out protecting their pokemon from a band of poachers. According to legend, the legendary pokemon chose a Speaker from birth, changing their appearances and choosing to protect them from afar, sometimes making appearances in their dreams." Taiyou concluded.

"That sounds oddly like Kitsune…but how can we be sure? Does it say?" Maneki asked, reading over Taiyou's shoulder.

"When suspected that someone was a Speaker, the family would consult a pokemon spirit in the Castle of Divine. They would call the spirit by presenting a small token of that pokemon. If suspected to be guarded by a fire type guardian, they would consult a fire type spirit." Taiyou read from a different book. Maneki's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Which means our next stop should be the Castle of Divine. It's up on that old mountain, isn't it? That's a lot of training opportunities. We can say it's for your next book, Taiyou. Right? Please, this is gonna eat me away if we don't figure it out." Maneki fixed Taiyou with a puppy-pout stare until, finally, he relented.

"But she's got to want to go on her own. We can't force her, understand?" Maneki quickly nodded her head then ran off to find her friend. She found her talking to a very hot (in Maneki's opinion) boy. He had dark black hair with silvery-blue eyes. They were engrossed in conversation, and Kitsune was even blushing when he looked at her. Maneki grinned mischievously.

"Kitsune's got a crush! Oh, I wonder what his name is. He is _so _fine!! Oh my gosh, why am I talking to my self? Jeeze, Maneki, pull yourself together. We've got to go!" Maneki walked over to the couple and smiled.

"Kitsune, Taiyou's got to research for his new book at the Castle of Divine. We need to go if we want to make it there within a week." Kitsune looked up at Maneki then over at the boy.

"Sorry, Misuto. I've got to go. I'll see you again sometime, hopefully? I don't know when I'll be in town again though." She paused. Misuto smiled at her.

"Why don't we ask this Taiyou person if I can come along. I'm an aspiring author myself, and I'd love to spend more time with you. What do you say?" Kitsune's eyes lit up with excitement and she nodded. Taiyou came walking up, wondering what was taking so long.

"Taiyou, Misuto, this boy, wants to come along to the Cave of Divine with us. How about it." Maneki asked innocently. When she saw Taiyou about to object, she lowered her voice and said, "This'll make her go of her own free will, Taiyou." The blonde's face immediately changed and he smiled.

"Of course, Maneki. Misuto can come, sure." Taiyou said cheerily. The boy smiled at Kitsune, who smiled back. They all said good-bye to the librarian and started on to their next destination: the sinister Cave of Divine.

**It feels good to get this chapter out. It took me forever to write for multiple reasons. Over the Christmas holiday, my whole family got together at my Uncle Thomas' house way out in the country. Well, my other Uncle Fletcher (said uncles are twins) brought my Aunt Jodie up along with my cousin Anya. My mother despises my Aunt Jodie and calls her name behind her back and blah. So, my aunt Jodie was very, VERY mean to my mother during this get-together and my mother wouldn't take it. We left the party and now my mother has started a big family controversy and on top of all that, we had to give my dog up because it doesn't get cold enough where I live to kill the fleas on him and he's got a serious flea allergy and it was killing him so we sent him to live in Minnesota or somewhere up there. That put me in depression because he was MY dog and they had no right to send him away without my permission (even though I would have agreed, it just ticks me off cause they didn't ask). So now I'm mad, my mom's mad, my uncle's mad and the house o' madness is crazy. Oh well, enough about me! Onto the quiz of this chapter!**

**What are all the legendary pokemon and which one of them is Kitsune's supposed "guardian"?**

**Odd quiz, I know, but I'm just asking. Thanks again to all that reviewed and stay tuned for another exciting episode of Pokemews, To The Rescue!**

**(Please read and review)**

**Kulani Tawanoki, signing off!**


	6. Uhoh! Trouble getting to the Castle!

**Kulani Tawanoki; here yet again! Hi again to all my faithful readers! I'm so glad that everything seems to be working out in my family now. Everyone's not talking to each other, so no one's making anyone mad! Yay! Alright, my response to reviewers, coming your way!**

**Lozzieh ****– Nothing is suspicious….Misuto's gonna be coolie, so it's all good. Thankies for the review, buddy! Wow, I'm feeling completely random today! Fwah! **

**MissYoui**** – WOW! My brother was looking over my shoulder when I was reading your review and he's just like wide-eyed. We found the only one you were missing was Deoxys (or however you spell it)! GOOD JOB! **

**Lucky Ryo**** – Did you know you were the only one to answer the second part of the question? Some people don't ATQA (a thing at my school Answer The Question Asked. Really, REALLY, retarded, I know.) Thanks for the review.**

**Well, school starts yet again. This is the longest of the nine weeks, but we don't go two weeks without getting at least one day off and spring break's in March (I think. I pay no attention whatsoever…what were we talking about again?) I've been writing in my original story, so I haven't been nurturing this one as much as I've been wanting to. My English teacher asked for my name so that she could read my stories. It's a little odd, but she says they're really good except for the fact she has no idea what's going on in my Naruto one-shots because she's never seen Naruto. Crazy English teachers.**

**Well, I figure that I'll get on with the story now. Have fun with this chapter; I know I will!**

_**In the Last Chapter: **_

"_**Kitsune, Taiyou's got to research for his new book at the Castle of Divine. We need to go if we want to make it there within a week." Kitsune looked up at Maneki then over at the boy.**_

"_**Sorry, Misuto. I've got to go. I'll see you again sometime, hopefully? I don't know when I'll be in town again though." She paused. Misuto smiled at her.**_

"_**Why don't we ask this Taiyou person if I can come along. I'm an aspiring author myself, and I'd love to spend more time with you. What do you say?" Kitsune's eyes lit up with excitement and she nodded. Taiyou came walking up, wondering what was taking so long.**_

"_**Taiyou, Misuto, this boy, wants to come along to the Cave of Divine with us. How about it?" Maneki asked innocently. When she saw Taiyou about to object, she lowered her voice and said, "This'll make her go of her own free will, Taiyou." The blonde's face immediately changed and he smiled.**_

"_**Of course, Maneki. Misuto can come, sure." Taiyou said cheerily. The boy smiled at Kitsune, who smiled back. They all said good-bye to the librarian and started on to their next destination: the sinister Cave of Divine.**_

_**End of Last Chapter.**_

"Goodness. How do mountains get this high?" Maneki whined, climbing up the very steep slopes.

"Well, Maneki, when the plates on the Earth's crust move and crush together the force of it sometimes causes the ground to be forced upwards and - "

"Save it, Taiyou. I don't care anymore! Thanks anyway!" The meowth-mew cried. The rest of the group laughed at her reaction. Kitsune was right behind Misuto and as she stepped on a ledge to get up to where he was, the ledge broke out from under her. With a small scream, she started falling backwards. Misuto's arm quickly lashed out and grabbed her wrist, steadying her until he could pull her up with him.

"Are you okay, Kitsune?" He asked the trembling girl. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, Misuto, I'm alright. Just a little shaken is all. I'm just glad I wasn't still holding Kokoro. That fall could have been nasty." She joked. Misuto gave a shaky laugh and looked up to see that Maneki and Taiyou were way ahead of them. His eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Kitsune? Can you keep a secret?" He asked suddenly. Kitsune looked at him funny.

"Yeah, if I want to. If the secret is something I don't want to keep I just forget about it or something. Why?" She asked curiously.

"I'm about to show you something that I haven't showed anyone else, like, ever. You'd better not tell Maneki and Taiyou." The silvery-blue eyed boy told her sternly. Kitsune nodded, confused now more than ever. Misuto grinned. "Pokeknight identity number three. Misuto Knight. DNA merge!" Misuto's body was covered in lightweight turquoise armor with red gems on different parts. He had a long dragon tail and red pointed dragon-like wings sprouting out of his back. His normally silvery-blue eyes had turned red and his black hair had streaks of red in it. He now had longer fang-like teeth and an odd symbol that looked like dragon wings sprouting from a sword on it. Kitsune gasped in realization: Misuto was a male Pokemew!

"M-Misuto?" She stammered. She knew then that if he could tell her his secret then she could tell him hers. Misuto grinned at her, his fangs showing through his normal care-free grin.

"It's still me, Kitsune. Hold on tight, I'm going to fly us up there." He wrapped an arm around her waist, making her face turn bright red. He then spread the large red wings and flew quickly to the top of the mountain. He gently set Kitsune down and de-transformed. Kitsune continued staring, then, as Misuto was about to ask her if she was okay, she held her hand up to silence him.

"Misuto, if you can tell me your secret, I can tell you mine. Wait." Kitsune touched her neck. "Pokemew identity number one. Mew Kitsune. DNA merge!" She cried and felt her transformation occur. Misuto stared at her, and then burst out laughing.

"I never knew there was more of my kind. I've only had these powers for about two weeks now when I got shot in the shoulder with some sort of gun. It left a mark like dragon wings and a sword. Cool, huh? What's your mark?" Kitsune de-transformed and pulled down her scarf to show him the small flame-like mark. Misuto hugged her.  
"This is so cool, Misuto! Maneki's a mew too, did you know that? Taiyou's like our guardian person. Hey, speaking of which, where are they?" They both looked at each other, then waved to the two forms still coming up the mountain-side.

"Hey you guys! Hurry up, we're tired of waiting!" Misuto cried, closely followed by Maneki's yells of indignation. Taiyou yelled at them to see if they could see the castle. Kitsune was confused, and then turned around. What she saw took her breath away. A large, intricate castle stood on the mountainside complete with gargoyles of sinister-looking pokemon, a large stone-castle door, and a moat filled with crocnaw. Kitsune gulped loudly and shivered before moving toward the bridge. Misuto yelled down that they were going to investigate and followed her. Kitsune held out a pokeball.

"Kokoro, I think I'm going to need your help." She murmured before releasing the small pokemon. Kokoro came out with a cry, jumped in Kitsune's arms and motioned forward. Kitsune smiled and walked across the creaky wooden bridge. She could almost feel the crocnaw's teeth as it sank into her flesh, but kept forward. Misuto ran after her, and stayed close. Kitsune didn't know if he was trying to calm her, or calm himself. His silver-blue eyes kept flashing down to the moat and the crocnaw. After what seemed like forever, they made it across the bridge.

"Oh by the pokegods, I hate bridges…especially freaky wooden ones that don't look as if they could hold a weedle up!" Misuto muttered crossly, and turned back to see Taiyou pulling Maneki off the mountainside and up onto the plateau. "Taiyou! Maneki! Be careful! There are crocnaw in that moat! Do you want us to wait?" He called back, his voice echoing off the stone walls around them.

"Yes, Misuto! Keep Kitsune close! We don't want anyone wandering off!" Taiyou called back. Misuto looked back to fine Kitsune but found that she was already heading toward the large door. He scrambled after her.

"Kitsune! We're supposed to wait! Where are you going?" Misuto yelled and ran after her. Taiyou and Maneki sped across the bridge and followed them to the door. Kitsune was staring with glazed eyes at a hand print indention on the wall. Then, as if under some sort of spell, raised her hand and touched the indention. All of a sudden the door opened and Kitsune came out of her trance.

"What's going on…?" She asked slowly, holding her head. Kokoro was looking at her, worry in her small brown eyes.

"You opened the door." Taiyou explained softly. "This is getting even more interesting by the minute." A sudden rumbling voice shook the four to their very bones, making Misuto keep Kitsune from falling down.

_Who dares bring the outside world into the Palace of Divine!? _Everyone shared glances. They were officially in trouble.

**Dundundun cliffie much. Sorry for not updating in a while. I normally write these at school and they blocked and ****the fact that I've been on a Naruto high and writing in all of my other stories affects this monumentally. Hopefully, I will be able to write in this one a lot more. Thanks for reading!!**


	7. What's happening? Into the Cave!

**Hello all! I'm trying to make up for not updating so I'm going to try and push myself to write one chapter per day for a few days. Hopefully this will work, but then again, I am kind of on the crazy side. Anyway, review responses!**

**Lozzieh**** – The castle is not going to **_**eat**_** them…just what's inside the castle! Just kidding, don't kill me! And yes, I found it upsetting that there weren't ever any guy mews, so I made some. I think there is going to be one more guy.**

**Lucky Ryo**** – Ah, don't kill me! Yes, he is a Salamence! I thought that pokemon was uber cool, so I made a knight for it. I think I'm going to take you up on that lucario idea. I've already come up with a cool mew for it! –grin-**

**Mew Tangerine**** – Yeah, Misuto's a salamence. Kinda cool, ain't it?**

**MissYoui ****– First, you're welcome! Second, he's a salamence! They look turquoise to me, so I put turquoise. And I thought that Rayquaza was green! And I think the pokemon you're talking about is Cresselia or something like that. It looks like it's got moons on it.**

**For all those who were wondering, yes, Misuto is the Salamence Knight and knights are boy mews because calling a boy a mew just doesn't sound right. Anyway, on with the story!**

_**In the Last Chapter:**_

"_**Kitsune! We're supposed to wait! Where are you going?" Misuto yelled and ran after her. Taiyou and Maneki sped across the bridge and followed them to the door. Kitsune was staring with glazed eyes at a hand print indention on the wall. Then, as if under some sort of spell, raised her hand and touched the indention. All of a sudden the door opened and Kitsune came out of her trance.**_

"_**What's going on…?" She asked slowly, holding her head. Kokoro was looking at her, worry in her small brown eyes.**_

"_**You opened the door." Taiyou explained softly. "This is getting even more interesting by the minute." A sudden rumbling voice shook the four to their very bones, making Misuto keep Kitsune from falling down.**_

_**Who dares bring the outside world into the Palace of Divine!?**__**Everyone shared glances. They were officially in trouble.**_

_**End Chapter Review**_

"Kitsune! What did you do this time?" Maneki yelled at her friend. Kitsune shook her head in confusion, trembling.

"I don't know! Whatever I did, I didn't mean to!" She cried, causing Misuto to wrap his arms around her. Taiyou stepped forward.

"That would be me great spirit voice thing." He answered shakily. Kitsune would have laughed if she didn't feel like she was going to throw up because of fear. "I brought them here. We have suspicions that Kitsune, the girl with the reddish-brown hair and orange eyes is a Song Speaker." Kitsune stared at him, as did Misuto. Maneki looked away, trying to figure out what she was going to say. The rumbling happened again, but this time it was softer.

_Enter._ It said in it's booming voice. _You must first prove your worth by finding the way to the Cave Entrance somewhere in the castle._ Taiyou motioned for everyone to follow him before stepping inside. The other three followed him cautiously and Kokoro was sticking close by Kitsune. Kitsune suddenly got that glazed-over look in her eyes and walked past Taiyou and down a hallway. Misuto and Kokoro scrambled after her, closely followed by Taiyou and Maneki. The latter two of the group walked a little bit behind so they could talk.

"What have you gotten her in to, Taiyou?" Maneki scolded furiously. Taiyou glared at her.

"I didn't do anything. She keeps getting that glazed-over look in her eyes before she does anything. Maybe that's her ancestors talking to her or something, telling her what to do. Either way, she's got all of us to protect her if anything bad starts happening." He retorted, causing Maneki to clench her jaw shut.

"Fine. You win this round, but I'm a persistent kitten and I will find a way to blame you for something. You just wait." She gave him a mock-stern look, causing both of them to laugh. Misuto looked back at them and waved at them to hurry.

"Come on, you two! Kitsune found something! We think it's the entrance!" He called. Maneki and Taiyou hurried forward and saw what Kitsune was staring at. This door had a small panel with four crystal orbs on the side of it. One was a tannish brown color, one was golden, another was a silvery gray, and the last was a fiery red. Kitsune smiled at it and touched the brown-colored one before tracing her fingers around a pattern and touching the gold one, and doing the same thing for the other two.

"Let the solid ground you stand on become electricity in your blood so that the wind around you may cause the fires of your heart to burn brighter." The orange-eyed girl recited. The door opened slowly, revealing the entrance to a dark cave. Kitsune laughed.

"You did it, Kitsune!" Misuto praised her, laughing. Kokoro added in her excited noises and Taiyou gave Maneki a smug look. She glared at him before nudging Kitsune.

"Well, since you seem to know where you're going, why don't you lead us into the deep dark cave that the creepy voice told us to find?" She suggested lightly. Kitsune grinned at her before nodding and picking up Kokoro so that the little pokemon could keep up. She started down the passageway and again, the door closed behind them, this time, leaving them in pitch black darkness. Maneki let out a cry and clung to the first thing she touched. Kitsune grunted.

"Maneki, get off me." Maneki immediately let go.

"Sorry, Kitsune. Can't you make it lighter in here, though?" She asked. Kitsune shrugged.

"I don't think so. Just try and follow me and maybe then we'll find out what we're here for, right Taiyou?"

"Yeah! This will be a great book! And I've already started planning it out." Taiyou replied, not kidding. He figured while he was here, he'd best make the best of it. Kitsune started forward, her feet making soft thumps on the ground that allowed her companions to follow her.

"This place seems so familiar…" Kitsune murmured, confused. Suddenly, words came to her. "Let the spirit that guides the fire of my soul come forth." She called into the darkness. A familiar wolf-like pokemon appeared out of the darkness, causing light to erupt around them. The pokemon seemed to be smiling.

"_You have come to find me at last, young Speaker._" It spoke. Kitsune smiled. This was getting interesting.

**I hope everybody is enjoying these fast reviews. It helps that I don't have any social life whatsoever and can spend a perfectly nice afternoon typing away on the computer for hours on end. Well, I'll try and update again tomorrow! Until next time, my faithful readers!**


	8. Meeting Entei! Explanations needed!

**Hello again everyone! Sorry about not updating every day. My Internet decided to die on me again. Luckily, I revived it by playing Bring Me To Life on my mp3 player (kinda weird). So, anyway, review reply time!**

**Mew Tangerine – Someone thought that Misuto was a Rayquaza, which is why I said that. Thanks muchlies for the review! And yes, more pokemews are on the way.**

**Lucky Ryo – Yeah! Thanks for the idea! I'm seriously gonna put a lucario mew in this story, I just don't know when. I have an idea for where the last one is going to be, and since there's gonna be one more guy, I guess the last one with be the lucario. **

**Kin756894 – Wow! I may just make the next Pokeknight a raichu then! –grin- Thanks a lot for reviewing! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Yes, again, Misuto is a Salamence and thanks to a few reviewers I already have ideas for the final two mews/knights. Thank you everyone for all your great reviews and for those who were just like 'ah, she updated?' sorry. I'm on a roll here.**

_**In the Last Chapter:**_

"_**This place seems so familiar…" Kitsune murmured, confused. Suddenly, words came to her. "Let the spirit that guides the fire of my soul come forth." She called into the darkness. A familiar wolf-like pokemon appeared out of the darkness, causing light to erupt around them. The pokemon seemed to be smiling.**_

**"_You have come to find me at last, young Speaker." It spoke. Kitsune smiled. This was getting interesting._**

_**End of chapter recap**_

"I know your voice from somewhere…do I know you?" Kitsune asked, stepping forward. Kokoro grabbed her pants leg, not wanting her to get too close to an unknown pokemon. Kitsune grinned at her little pokemon and picked her up, walking forward along with her. Misuto, Taiyou, and Maneki were too shocked to move and just stood there. The pokemon seemed to smile even larger.

"_Yes, we have met before, young Kitsune. My name is Entei. And that little eevee must be your partner, yes?" _The large pokemon asked, somewhat kindly. Kitsune smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, this is Kokoro, my partner. But how do you know me? I don't remember ever meeting you before. I thought we were just coming here to get more information for Taiyou's new book." Kitsune asked the majestic creature, confused. Entei sat down.

"_Kitsune, you are the only Song Speaker in the entire world. I chose to be your guardian. Taiyou and Maneki brought you here to see if their suspicions about you were correct. Don't worry; they're not going to hate you. They just wanted to know. But I'm going to give you something that will allow you to call on me at any time._" Entei moved slightly and grasped something with his teeth, turning back and putting it in Kitsune's hand. She looked at it, surprised.

"This looks like my mark…" She whispered. The pendant was a small flame in the same style as the one on her neck. She put it around her neck and smiled at the legendary pokemon. "Thank you, Entei." Entei let out something that sounded like a chuckle and nodded.

"_You are welcome. One moment, my spark._" She blinked at the pet name before grinning in understanding. Sparks started flames, and Entei was the spirit of fire. In a way, Entei was sort of adopting her. She let out a small laugh. Entei had turned so he was facing the rest of her group. "_Misuto? You may want to come closer so that you can be close to Kitsune._" Misuto blinked and came forward, standing right behind Kitsune.

"This is so weird." He whispered into her ear. She smiled at him mischievously and put her mouth close to his ear.

"Weirder than being able to transform into a half-pokemon?" They both laughed quietly before looking back up at Entei. He leaned down so that Kitsune was staring straight into his eyes.

"_Now, be careful, spark. This is going to give you a headache when you wake up._" He told her. Kitsune looked at him, confused.

"When I wake up? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Suddenly her eyes glazed over and she fell backwards in a dead faint. Misuto was there to catch her before looking back up at the flame pokemon.

"What did you do to her? What did you do to Kitsune?" Entei looked at him, apologetically as Taiyou and Maneki rushed forward to see what had happened.

"_I had to establish the connection. She'll wake up in a few hours with a headache. Until then, you can stay in the castle. Just tell the voice that Entei's spark is the one asleep_." He replied. Suddenly, he disappeared, leaving Misuto to shake Kitsune's shoulders.

"Kitsune wake up! Kitsune, come on, wake up." He ordered her sleeping form. Kokoro was trying to wake her up as well and Taiyou lifted Kitsune into the air, carrying her.

"We may as well take her back up to the castle. She's obviously not going to wake up for a while." The others nodded in agreement and Misuto picked up Kokoro. Once they got back up to the castle, the booming voice came back.

_You have seen all you needed to see; now leave this place and do not return!_ It called. Misuto glared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, well, Entei told us to tell you that his spark was the one asleep!" He retorted, grumpy. The voice seemed shocked and paused.

_Fine. Walk down the hallway you're on and go to the third and fourth doors on your left. Those will be your rooms for tonight only._ And the whole group felt it's presence leave. Taiyou carried Kitsune to the room the voice had told him to and set her down on a bed inside. The pendant was letting off a small pulse that corresponded with her heartbeat. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so Taiyou left her alone. Maneki sat down on the other bed in the room.

"I'll watch over her, you two. Don't worry." She promised. Taiyou and Misuto went into the other room and sat down on the opposite beds. After a few minutes of silence, Misuto looked over at Taiyou.

"What caused you to think that Kitsune was a Song Speaker in the first place, Taiyou?" Taiyou looked over at him, surprised.

"She doesn't look anything like the rest of her family, her eevee, Kokoro, gained twenty levels in two days and did you notice that on the way up to this mountain it gained five more? Kokoro was only hatched a few days ago and she's already matured into a fine pokemon. I'm surprised that Kitsune hasn't started talking to her yet." The blonde muttered before continuing on. "And Entei was there the first time her parents took her outside. All the legendary pokemon were." Misuto's eyes were wide and he nodded.

"That seems like good indicators to me." He replied, smiling. "So, is it true that Maneki is a pokemew?" He asked casually. Taiyou nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

"How would you know that? Did Kitsune tell you? Oh, when she wakes up, I'm going to kill her." He growled dangerously. Misuto laughed.

"No, Taiyou, you've got it all wrong. I told her I was one first, only the male pokemews are called pokeknights. I've got Salamence DNA inside of me. Here, see?" He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to show Taiyou his mark. Taiyou blinked in surprise.

"Wow…" He muttered, more surprised than ever. He suddenly got a cheery face on and held out his hand. "Well, welcome to the team." Misuto grinned and shook his hand.

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep as well. My internal clock says it's somewhere past midnight." The dark-haired boy suggested lightly. Taiyou groaned and lay back on his bed.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." He replied, yawning. Misuto did the same and both men were asleep almost instantly. In the other room, Maneki decided to go to sleep as well and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Kitsune stayed in her world of dreams, meeting all of the legendaries through a spiritual connection. All had the same thought as they slept.

_This is going to be an interesting journey, but we're going to enjoy it to it's fullest._

**So, what do you all think about this chapter? I tried to make it a little longer than the others, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Oh well, I tried, right? I'm going to start on the next chapter right now! See ya!**


	9. Explain? A fate filled encounter!

**And I'm back yet again, faithful readers! I just am on a roll today with my fanfics! I need to remember to write these out before I type them. I'm trying to make these a little longer so I hope all of you can bear with me as I experiment. On to review replies!**

**Kin756894 – I'm glad you want to play a pokemon game! I just play this by ear and hope I'm doing everything right! I haven't played my games in the longest time (that could possibly be because I can't find it.) Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Lucky Ryo – Yay! I've wanted to write for Entei for a really long time and I finally did it! Hopefully I did the majestic Entei justice -sparkle sparkle- --sappy music plays in background-- Eh…**

**MissYoui – I like Milotic, but I've never owned one so I couldn't tell you. Unfortunately, if I answered all of your questions, it would ruin the story! You're just going to have to wait and see! –wink- just you wait!**

**Lozzieh – But if the castle ate them, I couldn't write about them now could I? Thanks for your review!**

**Kinara-chan – thank for your review and I'm trying to update, but things aren't going right in my world right now. **

**On with the story, right?**

_**In the Last Chapter: **_

**"_Maybe we should try and get some sleep as well. My internal clock says it's somewhere past midnight." The dark-haired boy suggested lightly. Taiyou groaned and lay back on his bed. _**

**"_That sounds like a good idea to me." He replied, yawning. Misuto did the same and both men were asleep almost instantly. In the other room, Maneki decided to go to sleep as well and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Kitsune stayed in her world of dreams, meeting all of the legendaries through a spiritual connection. All had the same thought as they slept._**

_**This is going to be an interesting journey, but we're going to enjoy it to it's fullest.**_

_**End of Chapter Recap**_

The boys woke at about the same time as Maneki did and all got up to realize Kitsune was now missing. Taiyou went into a panic, rushing around the girls' room, trying to find some sign of where she had gone. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sure that we have no reason to panic. If Kokoro's with Kitsune, we've got to trust that she can take care of her…" Maneki reasoned. Taiyou took her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Trust a little pokemon with the welfare of my best friend's daughter? Are you _insane_!" The blonde man asked, obviously still panicking. Misuto paced around in a circle, reasoning with himself.

"Kokoro would know where Kitsune is, because Kokoro is always with Kitsune. But neither of them are here! GAH! What in the seven regions is going on!" Misuto yelled, clutching the sides of his head. Just then, Kitsune walked into the room with Kokoro sitting on her shoulder. She stopped and blinked when she saw Taiyou slowly stop shaking Maneki and Misuto's jaw drop. She waved slightly.

"Having fun?" She asked with a smile. It was her turn to be shook by Taiyou now and Maneki's turn to stand there blinking. Kokoro fell off her shoulder with a small thud and Taiyou kept mercilessly shaking her shoulders.

"Where in the seven regions were you, Kitsune? I'm going to murder you!" He was yelling. She held her head to stop the headache from seriously getting to her and her eyes glinted red. Some sort of invisible aura pushed Taiyou off of her with a sizzle of burning flesh. Taiyou held his hands with a small, sharp intake of breath. Maneki looked over his hands and saw the only slightly burned hands. Maneki turned and stared at Kitsune who was staring at her own hands. 

"What did you _do_ Kitsune? You burned him!" She yelled. Kitsune nodded and backed away slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down.

"I want to go now…. I want to get out of this place…Entei may be able to manifest here…but I don't feel like myself here…" She whimpered. "I keep hurting things…please…can we leave? I already know where our next member is…Entei told me where to find him…" She begged. Taiyou nodded and bandaged his wounds.

"That was similar to a will-o-wisp attack from a ninetails. You may be getting your powers earlier than the others. You should be able to use powers like the pokemon DNA you have inside you." They all stared at him and he shrugged. "It's just a theory I've been working on by studying the three of you. Maybe you can use your powers outside of your transformations like you do when you're in them." Kitsune stared at him and looked away.

"I'm sorry I burned you, Taiyou…I didn't mean to…" She apologized, obviously sorry. Taiyou patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"It's all right, Kitsune. Now, let's get out of this creepy castle before that voice comes back." Kitsune started laughing and everyone stared at her.

"That's just a duskclops that is able to talk! It loves to scare people but he's really nice when you get to know him." She blinked at their surprised expressions. "What? Kokoro and I went exploring while you guys all slept. Now come on, it's past noon." She called and kneeled down so Kokoro could jump on her shoulder. After that happened, she started walking out the door. Misuto scrambled after her and started talking to her in hushed tones.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" He whispered. She looked at him and smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a grin.

"I might have." She whispered back. He chuckled softly and touched the mark on her neck. She took in a quick intake of breath and her face turned a bright red. 

"You forgot your scarf." He told her, as if nothing had happened. She pulled said scarf out of her back and wrapped it quickly around her neck, blushing. He chuckled at her and grinned. Kokoro let out a few shrill bark-like calls and Kitsune's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Kokoro that's not nice." The two began conversing in shrill barks and Misuto stared at her. She suddenly realized what she was doing and clamped her jaw shut, sighing. "Why is all of this coming to me _now_, Misuto? I don't want all these powers that make me different. I want to be normal." She looked at her hands again with a sad look and he wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her.

"We have these powers for a reason. Why else would someone randomly shoot _us_ in particular with a gun that burned like crazy? You know that Team Omega has been making death threats against some of the gym leaders? Maybe we're supposed to defeat them…" He trailed off when he saw tears falling down her face and her eyes being shadowed. "Kitsune? Did I say something wrong?" 

"We can't have to fight Team Omega, Misuto…not them…anyone but them…" She whispered. He pulled her closer and she let out a small sob.

"Tell me why, Kitsune. Let me understand you." He whispered softly, close to her ear. She looked away for a few moments, and then looked him in the eye.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone else about this, all right, Misuto? I can't handle it if everyone knew…it's a secret I've been keeping since I was five…my parents don't even know…" She whispered dangerously. Misuto put his free hand over his heart.

"I swear, Kitsune, I will not tell anyone what you are about to tell me unless you give me permission to tell them." He swore with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled at him before her face became serious again. She sighed, allowing the memories to play across her heart. 

"I have a younger sister named Usagi. She looks like my mother, blonde hair, and blue eyes, that whole thing. Then there's me, who looks like no one in my entire family. But what most people don't know about my family is that I have an older brother who looks almost exactly like my father. His name is Inu. He left when I was five and he was fourteen to join this organization started in the next town over. He told me that they were going to help people all around the world…but he told me they were calling their organization…Team Omega." She whispered, looking away. Misuto stared at her.

"Are you serious, Kitsune? That means that you were chosen to go against your own brother? And one of the founders of Team Omega to boot?" Kitsune looked down and nodded. "Well that's no reason to be ashamed." He lifted her chin up and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush. "You're going to win and then we're going to bring your brother back to you. I promise." She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Misuto. You always make me feel a whole lot better. Now, come on. I've got an idea to make Maneki and Taiyou wet themselves." She grinned mischievously and whispered into Misuto's ear. He grinned and nodded then looked back at Taiyou and Maneki, who were talking.

"Now." Kitsune whispered something to Kokoro and put her back into her pokeball. She started to take off running, gaining speed as she went.

"I'll race everyone down the mountain!" She called and ran out of the huge castle doors. Misuto ran after her with a panicked expression on his face.

"Kitsune, come back here! You'll get hurt!" He called after her. Taiyou and Maneki started running to catch up with them and their eyes widened as Kitsune ran to the very edge of the cliff without slowing down. She sailed right over it and Misuto leapt after her. Kitsune heard Maneki scream bloody murder and Misuto whisper his transformation sequence. She felt like she was soaring as she fell. Suddenly, Misuto's arms wrapped around her and his wings spread, lifting them both into the air. She laughed at the exhilaration and smiled back at him. He smiled at her and they twirled around. Maneki looked like she was going to murder them and Taiyou looked like he was going to faint.

"I think we freaked them out, ne, Misuto?" She asked with a cheeky grin. Misuto laughed at her and flew her to the bottom of the mountain. 

"Stay here. I'm going back up to get Taiyou and Maneki. I swear, Kitsune, if you move I will take you all the way up and drop you." He threatened playfully. She swiped at him and he grabbed her wrist and kissed her, this time on the lips. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. He finally broke away and grinned at her. "You're good." He whispered close to her ear before taking off into the air again. She stood there, touching her lips for a moment before hearing a noise behind her and turning around. She caught sight of all-too-familiar blue eyes. She gasped and took a step back.

"No…" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. A young man with black hair and blue eyes smirked as he walked up. 

"Good to see you again, little sister."

**Muahhaha. Cliffy extraordinaire! Inu has made his first non-flashback appearance and Kitsune only has an eevee if it comes down to a pokemon battle and when it comes to her powers, will she be able to control them like she needs to? See you next time on the next exciting episode of Pokemews, To The Rescue!**


	10. The first fight! Do I go or do I stay?

**Okay, I've gotten a review asking me why I keep saying 'seven' regions. I know there are only five so far in the actual anime/game/whatever, but allow me to explain. Here are my regions.**

**Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre (Pokemon Coliseum/XD Gale of Darkness), Triate (the region this takes place in), and the mythical region Shiito where the legendary pokemon are said to have come from and still more undiscovered ones await. Hopefully that answers some questions! **

**Lucky Ryo – No, Inu won't be a pokeknight! He's the second-in-command of Team Omega! He can't fight against himself…that would be awkward.**

**Lozzieh – Things are moving kind of fast…should I slow down some? Add a few filler chapters or something? Tell me please!**

**MissYoui – They're still trying to figure out their powers. They don't know what they can use yet. Maybe he will know fly. That'd be really useful! And you'll just have to wait and see about Kokoro. It's gonna be kewlies!**

**So, on with the story, right? I think I'm going to stop adding a chapter recap. It takes up too much room. I'll just do this from now on.**

**Last time: ****Kitsune finally told Misuto about her brother. He leaves her at the bottom of the mountain to go get Taiyou and Maneki, and the infamous Inu makes his appearance!**

"Inu!" Kitsune gasped in surprise, stepping back. The young man smiled and stepped forward while she stepped back. He grinned at her.

"What's the matter, little sis? I told you that I'd come for you when the time was right and that time is now. Team Omega is thriving. We're the most powerful organization in the whole region now, Kitsune. I could make you be powerful beyond your wildest dreams. I can tell you only have one pokemon, but that's all right, I'll help you train. Come on, little sis." He offered his hand out to her. She hesitated.

"Inu, I'm traveling with a few other people now…You remember Taiyou, father's friend, don't you? He's my guardian and I've got this guy I like whose name is Misuto and then there's my new friend Maneki and…" She trailed off, not wanting to meet her brother's gaze. A million and one thoughts were racing through her head at the moment and her hand was over Kokoro's pokeball, just in case. Inu laughed and smiled at her.

"It's all right, Kitsune, I'm sure they won't miss you that much. Taiyou can tell dad that I took you in. That way our old man will still know I'm alive. We're really not supposed to have any ties to family, you know." Kitsune stared at him and hesitated, moving her arms around slowly, trying to figure out what to do. 

"I don't know, Inu…I just…" She stammered as she looked down. The pendant around her neck that Entei gave her was pulsating gently, calming her rapidly beating heart. She took a few deep breaths, trying to think things through. She glared at the sky, wondering where her companions were so they could help her get out of this mess. It wasn't that she didn't want to go with her brother; she just couldn't let her team down. 

"You're fine, Kitsune. A girl like you is bound to have plenty of decisions in her life. This is just one of the many." Kitsune stared at him in shock, touching her neck.

"What do you mean, 'a girl like me'?" She asked shakily. She started to panic. _Could Inu know about my powers, my secret? What if I have to go against him? If I do go with him, does that mean he'll make me turn on my friends? I know I should stay with them until we find at least another member. There can't only be three of us, can there?_

"I mean, a girl with an older brother that's the leader of Omega's right hand man, Kit. Now, what do you say? I need an answer quickly. Apparently, there has been a new group that has the DNA of pokemon. They mean to go against our organization and all the good it's causing. Hurry and give me your answer, Kitsune." Kitsune sighed and looked down. What he just said confirmed her fears; Team Omega was to be the Poke's enemy in this war. Suddenly, the beating of wings caused her to look up and Misuto gently set Taiyou and Maneki on the ground. Everyone but Kitsune stiffened when Inu looked up to see Misuto and his uniform; wings and all. Inu glared at him, before looking down at Kitsune with a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"You're one of _them_, Kitsune? You're one of those DNA-scrambled freaks?" Kitsune had enough and glared at him.

"Freaks? _Freaks,_ Inu? At least us _freaks_ aren't making assassination threats against gym leaders and the like, just because they won't ally themselves with you. Well, you want to know something? I'm proud of having this new DNA inside of me and I'm _proud_ that I'm one of these so-called _freaks._ It seems as if my enemy has finally made his appearance." She glared softly, not really wanting to hurt her own brother. Inu looked down, a shadow covering his eyes. Suddenly, an evil smirk crossed his face and he pressed a button on the bracelet he wore around his wrist. Around a hundred soldiers with the Team Omega logo surrounded them almost instantly. Kitsune looked back at Maneki, Taiyou, and Misuto and nodded.

"Poke's, let's do it." She ripped off her scarf, proudly showing the mark on her neck and touched it. "Pokemew identity number one! Mew Kitsune! DNA MERGE!" She screamed, allowing her transformation to take her over. Her outfit changed around her and the tails appeared along with the ears. Her newfound fall-leaf colored eyes glared at the person she once called brother. Maneki had called out her transformation as well. 

"Let's see what you can do, Kit." Inu spat at her, glaring as he growled. "Team Omega, attack the traitors!" He called. The soldiers all rushed forward and the three poke's put stood back to back, trying to come up with a plan of what to do next. Taiyou was watching with apprehension visible in his blue eyes. Kitsune suddenly leapt forward, a light glowing in her outstretched palm. 

"Power of fire and the nine-tailed fox!" She called out. "Flaming Fox Staff!" A long, orange colored staff with a sphere on the top that looked like it was encasing fire appeared in her hand and she swung it around. "Flamethrower!" She called out an attack name. The sphere glowed and she inhaled deeply, allowing fire to blaze out of her mouth without burning her, but seriously burning her opponents. Maneki's eyes blazed in excitement.

"My turn, Kitsune!" She rushed forward, standing beside her friend. "Powers of luck and the golden-coined cat!" She called out. "Lucky Coined Glaive!" A long spear-like weapon appeared in her hand. The blade at the top looked to be made out of the same material as the coins adorning every meowth's forehead. "Faint Attack!" Maneki seemed to disappear for a second, then was briefly seen smashing people's heads and cutting the soldiers down with her glaive, before again appearing beside Kitsune and snapping. Another third of the Omega attack force fell. Misuto grinned and charged forward. 

"And finally, it's Misuto's turn!" The blue-gray eyed boy spun around before the light appeared in his hand. "Power of the dragon's wings and the majestic dragon!" He called out. "Dragon Scale Sword!" A turquoise-colored sword with a red-gemmed hilt appeared his hand. "Dragon Claw!" He called out and a shadowy set of claws cut down the last third of the opposing forces. Inu glared, but only at Kitsune. 

"I'll be back for you, my sister. Don't forget that you made a promise to come with me and you _will_ keep that promise." Misuto and Maneki stepped in front of their friend.

"We won't let you take her." Maneki shouted at the older man. Inu glared at her furiously.

"Because she's not someone's property that can just be taken away!" Misuto added with a smirk. Inu threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared along with the rest of his defeated force. Kitsune grinned at the stunned Taiyou. 

"So, does anyone want to head on to Legina City so that I can gain my next gym badge?" She asked with a smile. Everyone laughed and nodded as the three poke's transformed back to their original forms. They all four started down the road to their next city and next gym badge. 

**Well, what do you guys think about this chapter? I'm about to get a lot more time to write, seeing as how it's about to be spring break, so expect more updates! If anyone has any specific questions about the story or what type of mews/knights I'm planning on having, just ask! I've already planned them out! How did I do on the first Poke-induced fight? I hope everyone enjoyed it! See you next time!**


	11. The Raichu Knight! A legion of soldiers!

Sorry for not updating, everyone

Sorry for not updating, everyone! My little brother had surgery where they removed two softball-size masses from his chest and so I, being the good older sister that I am, have been taking care of him. I'll get straight to the point!

**Lozzieh – I'll try and slow it down, but I can't make any promises!**

**Lucky Ryo – Maneki is your favorite **_**mew**_** or has your favorite **_**attack**_**? And thanks, I'm not usually good a fight scenes and I hoped that that one was up to par.**

**MissYoui – either in this chapter or the next, five, quite possibly! Did that answer your questions?**

**Yeah, anyway, like I said, I'm trying to update faster. I'm getting close to the end on my Naruto story Promises Not Yet Kept and I'm planning the sequel to it, so that's taken up some of my time. Sorry everyone! I'm not ignoring you I just have a two-page to-do list!**

**Guess what, everyone? I went out and got myself a pokedex so that I'll know all of the pokemon's moves! This will make writing a whole lot easier!**

**Last Time: ****Inu got a taste of his own medicine and the pokes showed their new powers and tested them out on their cause! We've got powers of fire, luck, and of the dragon's wings and what will the next mew or knight's powers show? **

"Kokoro! Quick attack, now!" Kitsune called her little fox pokemon. Kokoro nodded and sped up to attack her opponent, a much larger kirlia. The gym leader specialized in psychic-type pokemon, which mean Kitsune was at a disadvantage with her one normal-type, or so everyone thought. The little fox had amazing speed and laid down a large quick attack on the final pokemon. The psychic-type winced slightly before getting back up to fight again.

"Kirlia! Use magical leaf!" Called the gym leader. Kokoro dodged quickly, being too fast for the psychic type and dodged quickly.

"Kokoro, tackle the kirlia! Hurry!" Kitsune called. Kokoro obeyed without question and tackled the kirlia. "Now follow it up with a shadow ball!" The little eevee formed a large dark sphere in its mouth and shot it at the kirlia at close range. The kirlia fell over with spirals for eyes and the gym leader's eyes popped open. The referee raised up the flag indicating Kitsune's side.

"The win goes to Kitsune and Kokoro! Congratulations!" Kitsune ran over to Kokoro and started laughing. They went over to the gym leader to collect her earnings and her third badge. She set the badge along with the other two and smiled, setting the money inside. She had gained the stalk badge from Rio, the grass-type leader, the jolt badge from the electric-type leader, Spawlet, and now the concentration badge from the psychic type leader, Reese. She ran back over to her teammates and they all laughed and smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Kitsune! You and Kokoro are getting really powerful!" Maneki told her, patting her on the back. Misuto kissed her, causing her to blush and look away while Kokoro told her something in eevee language. Kitsune looked down at her and responded while the rest of them looked at her, surprised.

"What? I understand what she's saying to me and I know how to respond. I can understand your pokemon and all of the pokemon around me too. Isn't that what a Song Speaker is supposed to be able to do?" She asked, a playful glint in her eyes. Taiyou laughed nervously, knowing the girl hadn't forgiven him yet for tricking her to going to the Palace. Kitsune shouldered her pack and grinned at them.

"Ready to get going?" She asked. They all nodded and shouldered their own packs. "Taiyou, I need to talk to you." She told him. Misuto and Maneki, sensing the hint, started walking on ahead, talking about something or other. For the past two weeks the pokes had been stopping small crimes committed by Omega and they had learned not only more about each other, but more about themselves and what powers they each possessed. Each of them had the powers of their respective pokemon but so far they hadn't been able to come across another one of their kind.

"What did you want to talk with me about, Kitsune?" The blonde man asked her as they started following Maneki and Misuto.

"It's about my powers. I know you've been researching Team Omega and all, so tell me something. What is my brother planning on doing and can I stop him from doing it?" She asked, a serious aura surrounding her. Taiyou looked at the girl that had turned into the leader for their team. She seemed to have matured from the silly girl that he had started the journey with only about two months earlier.

"I'm still not sure what they're planning, Kitsune, but I think that there will be more of your kind to come. Three doesn't seem like a number that could defeat Omega, so I'm guessing that there'll be more with Pokemon DNA." Taiyou stopped immediately when he heard a gasp. Kitsune turned around and came face to face with a boy of Kitsune's age with blonde hair and green eyes. She let out a small squeak.

"You're the one with Pokemon DNA inside of you? The one that's going to beat Team Omega?" The boy asked. Kitsune laughed nervously and was about to deny the accusation when she saw a tattoo-like mark on the boy's leg. He was wearing traveling shorts and a t-shirt, so it was easily spotted. Kitsune, without even thinking, slapped the boy over the head.

"Are you _insane_? Showing your mark off like that! What if Team Omega spotted it, huh? What would we do then without your help?" She glared. He stared openly at her before laughing.

"You _are_ one of my kind! My mom's into spells and all that stuff and when I showed her the mark she put something on it so that it could only be seen by other people of my kind! This is great! Come on, you can stay at my house and we'll trade information." He told her before grabbing her wrist and dragging her off. Both Kitsune and Kokoro let out a yelp and Misuto and Maneki immediately looked back. Their eyes widened and everyone else ran after their leader.

"I can walk, thank you! And who are you and where do you live anyway?" Kitsune asked, trying to break free of his grasp. He grinned at her and then looked back at the glaring Misuto, automatically letting go. Kitsune rubbed her wrist.

"My name is Denkou and I live right up the road. Don't worry, I was going off to find more of my kind tomorrow and then I spotted you and all of you were covering things up like I used to with my mark so I followed you and then you talked with the old guy about team omega and then he said pokemon DNA so I put two and two together." He explained. "Come on, we're almost there." He told them, excited. Kitsune had to smile at Denkou's enthusiasm. They went inside a large house and Denkou motioned for them to sit while he went to get his mother.

"Are we sure we can trust this guy, Kitsune?" Maneki asked. "He seems really enthusiastic…" She blinked. Kitsune laughed at her expression.

"We were that enthusiastic too when we met each other, remember? Misuto got excited when he learned about my powers, so I guess it's just initial. At least we've got a place to stay tonight." She reasoned. Misuto wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"As long as he doesn't touch you like that again, I'll be fine." He growled possessively. Kitsune started laughing and kissed him on the cheek. About that time, Denkou came back with his mother who looked almost exactly like him. She looked excited, but calm.

"Are you the four with the DNA of pokemon Denko found?" She asked. Taiyou shook his head.

"I'm just a guardian, ma'am. I don't have any of the DNA." He responded. She nodded, looking a little less confused now.

"Well, that's all right then. So, who's the leader of your group?" She asked politely. Kitsune raised her hand.

"That would be me, ma'am. My name is Kitsune." She shook the woman's hand and the woman smiled before studying her.

"Where is _your_ mark then? And what type of DNA do you have inside of you? And who are the rest of you with the same question?" She asked. Kitsune blinked.

"My mark is right here." She put a finger on her neck. "And I've got ninetails DNA. That's Maneki, a meowth, with her mark on her wrist and that's Misuto, a salamence, with his mark on his right arm." The woman nodded and ran off. Denkou sighed and looked at all of them apologetically.

"Mom's kind of strange when it comes to all of this, sorry." He apologized. "She went to go and get the ingredients ready so that she can conceal your marks like she did mine. Oh, and by the way, I have raichu DNA. I can transform if you want me to." He told them. Kitsune shook her head.

"We'll see it soon enough, Denkou, you don't have to show us just yet. But raichu DNA sounds pretty cool. So we've got fire, normal, dragon, and now electric. Sounds like a well balanced pokemon team!" She grinned. Everyone around her laughed and then Denkou's mother came back in and asked Kitsune to pull her scarf off, which she did. Then she smeared some overly fragrant gooey substance onto her mark and told her to stay still. She then did the same to Misuto and Maneki and in about five minutes, she said they could take off the stuff and move again. Kitsune pulled off the now-hardened gunk and Taiyou stared at her.

"Your mark is gone!" He yelled, surprised. Kitsune's eyes widened and she grinned, looking over at Misuto and Maneki. Their marks were still there, but apparently Taiyou couldn't see them and was freaking out. Suddenly, a man burst into the house, bleeding from a gash in his arm.

"Tsuriai! Hurry! Team Omega is attacking the town because someone found out about Denkou! They sent a whole legion of soldiers! You've got to get out of here!" Tsuriai nodded and turned to Kitsune, who was standing up, popping her back.

"Time to get started, Team. Denkou, you'll get to see how we do it at first, and then you can jump in whenever you want, all right?" She asked the blonde boy. He nodded, an excited but nervous gleam in his green eyes. Kitsune looked at Maneki, then Misuto and grinned.

"All right then, pokes, it's time to kick some Omega butt!" She called, punching the air. She took out her pendant and pressed it against her neck, smiling at the familiar cold feeling. "Pokemew identity number one! Mew Kitsune! DNA merge!" She called. Everyone else called out their transformations and soon, everyone was in full uniform. Denkou had a black shirt covered with a lightweight orange armor on different parts of his body. He had a skinny tail that branched out into a lightning bolt-like shape and raichu ears. Also, he had small yellow circles on either of his cheeks. Kitsune nodded at him and ran off toward the city. Everyone else followed and Misuto flew ahead to see what was going on. He came back with the report and flew so that he was right beside Kitsune.

"They really do have a whole legion of soldiers, but I think that the four of us could take them out." He informed the leader. Denkou was amazed at how well they all fought together and how they really acknowledged Kitsune as their leader. Kitsune nodded at her boyfriend before looking over at Denkou.

"I hope you have a good handle on your powers, Denkou. You're going to need them for this fight." She warned before leaping into the air and making herself known to the legion. "Hey boys! Any chance that you're looking for us?" The legion all pointed guns at them and Maneki grinned.

"Four to four thousand? I like those odds." The cat-girl chuckled mischievously. Kitsune grinned at her.

"No blowing people up this time, Maneki. That took forever to clean up last time." Denkou's eyes widened. There were four thousand soldiers and these people were perfectly at ease. Kitsune stepped forward.

"Flaming Fox Staff!" She called. Her staff appeared in her hands and she spun it around. "Flame wheel!" She blew fire onto the edge of the staff and soon she was holding a giant sphere of flames. She threw the staff at the legion and took out around three hundred with one attack. Misuto flew up above her.

"Dragon Scale Sword!" He called out and his sword appeared in his hands. "Dragonbreath!" Flames came out of his mouth and he took out the ones that were heading for Kitsune and then some. Maneki then gave Denkou a thumbs up and ran forward, getting a boost up from Kitsune and then Misuto. She spun around.

"Lucky Coined Glaive!" She called and it appeared in her hands. "Night Slash!" Dark energy came out of her glaive and she cut down another few hundred of the opposing forces. "Denkou! You're up!" The cat-girl called. Denkou nodded and rushed forward, allowing the light to gather in his hands.

"Powers of lightning bolts and the sparky mouse!" He called out. "Lightning Strike Darts!" A bunch of small, pointed darts appeared in his hands. "Thunderbolt!" He cried out and threw them in a circle around a group of about three hundred soldiers. The yellow circles on his face sparked with electricity and suddenly, lightning struck the darts and electrified all that were in the circle. The fight went on like this for a while longer until all of the soldiers but around one hundred were left. In a desperate attempt, one soldier started running for his life. Misuto tried to go after him but Kitsune held him back.

"We don't chase the ones that run, Misuto. We're not heartless." He looked at her and nodded, then he, Maneki, and Denkou rushed forward to meet the opposing forces. Kitsune stood on top of a hill, watching with a smile on her face. Her team was becoming great and soon, not even her brother could stand against them. She watched her team pummel the remaining soldiers and Misuto smiled up at her. She waved at him and both of them laughed. Suddenly, a searing pain entered her back and she opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was a strangled noise. She collapsed to the ground and the rest of her team could see an arrow sticking out of her back. The one soldier that Kitsune had forced them to let go had ended up going behind her and shooting her with a crossbow. Misuto's eyes hardened in fury. That soldier…was going to _pay_….

**So! How was that chapter? I tried to make it a little longer, but I can never tell if I did or not! Anyone want to try and help me come up with one of those little annoying battle phrases or should I just leave that out? All I know is that Mew Mew Power completely ruined Ichigo's speech, and I refused to watch it. Oh well, please review and I'll try and update again as soon as I can. **


	12. Denkou's goodbye and the fifth member!

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! This is Kulani Tawanoki, yet again, with another exciting installment of Pokemews, To The Rescue. I'm just gonna cut right to the chase and start writing, kay?

**Smoochynose – I'm always glad to get new reviewers in on the story! Welcome to the team, Smoochy! And with your answer, good, because it was a devil of a time coming up with one and it was really corny, so, I'm not going to have it! Thanks for your review!**

**Lucky Ryo – Are you a mind reader, Ryo-chan? Because that's exactly what I was thinking of doing! Jeeze, quit reading my mind…it's creepy! –grin— thanks for reviewing again!**

**Lozzieh – Yes they did. Annoying English dubbers. They're starting to do the same thing to Naruto.**

**Kin756894 – You're welcome! I think it was a good idea to have Denkou. He's going to be a fun character to write for!**

**Angel Outsider – Thanks a ton, and I don't mind if you use my idea. When I first submitted this story as IchigoBlossomKitten, I had like fifteen thousand take the idea without asking. So, thanks for warning me in advance this time! **

**MissYoui – Jeeze, you always have the longest reviews! Thanks a ton for reading, and here's the next installment.**

**Angel Ichigo Melody – I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I've had a lot of things going on with me lately…again. **

**In the last chapter**: ** After winning her third gym badge, Kitsune asks Taiyou a few questions about her DNA and someone hears. That someone turns out to be the fourth poke, a Raichu Knight named Denkou. A legion of soldiers from Omega attacks Denkou's town and the Poke's are there to help. After they think they've beaten everyone down, Kitsune gets shot in the back with an arrow. **

"Kitsune! Kitsune speak to us!" Maneki screeched. The soldier looked down at Kitsune's still form before grinning as Maneki shouted her name.

"So this is Inu's younger sister, huh? That's perfect! I'll get a big reward for bringing her in…" He reached down to grab the motionless girl before one of Denkou's darts pierced his hand. The blonde boy was glaring daggers at the guard. Misuto gripped his sword tightly.

"Denkou, do you think that you could concentrate your power into that one dart so that I can get Kitsune away from him?" Misuto mumbled at Denkou. The Raichu Knight nodded.

"Thunderbolt!" The blonde called and a jet bolt of lightning sparked around the soldier's hand. He screamed in pain, pulling his hand away from Kitsune and Misuto spread his wings and flew up to her.

"Dragon claw!" He called, using his sword to cut the man down. Misuto looked down at Kitsune, whose eyes were closed and an arrow was sticking out of her back. He quickly pulled the arrow out and clasped his hand over the wound. "Maneki, Denkou! We've got to get here someplace safe! Hurry!" Suddenly, in a flurry of harmless flames, Kitsune detransformed. Misuto stared down at her and she gave him a weak smile.

"I figured…that it would…be easier without…my tails…" She whispered. Her eyes were glazed over with pain and here she was, making jokes. Misuto spread his wings and held her close. Maneki and Denkou had detransformed as well and were running after them at top speeds. Misuto landed near Denkou's house and detransformed himself. He pounded on the door.

"Taiyou! Taiyou are you in there?" He yelled as he pounded the wooden slab blocking his way to get help for his little fox girl. Taiyou answered the door, about to scold the boy for knocking so loudly when his eyes widened as he saw Kitsune. He quickly got them inside. Kitsune groaned in pain, swimming in and out of consciousness. Misuto watched her painfully, as he couldn't do anything to help her pain. "Please, Taiyou, save her…" The black-haired boy whispered, barely audible, but the blonde man could tell that his voice was cracking. Taiyou nodded quickly, understanding the pain he was going through.

"I'm going to save her, Misuto, don't worry. Tsuriai, get some of your herbs. Kitsune's been shot in the back with an arrow." Taiyou said calmly, taking Kitsune from Misuto. He reluctantly let her go, but kept a hold of her hand.

"Stay with me, okay, Kitsune? Kitsune, I need you to stay with me…" Misuto whispered to her still form. She moaned softly, trying to move, but Taiyou held her still. Tsuriai came back into the room with an armful of herbs and Taiyou went to work. About halfway through, Kitsune started whispering, sweat lining her brow.

"Don't let him hurt you…he's going to hurt you…we're friends…you're one of my kind…" She was whispering. "Don't be loyal to them…they're evil…they want to kill people and pokemon…." Misuto shook her softly, enough to wake her but not enough to disturb Taiyou's work.

"Kitsune, it's all right. It was just a dream…" He told her softly. Her orange eyes met his and she looked perfectly sane and awake.

"No, Misuto…it was a vision…Entei told me where to find our fifth member…but she won't come easily…" And with that, Kitsune slipped back into unconsciousness. Misuto stared at his fallen girlfriend, who seemed to be resting peacefully this time. Tsuriai had been holding off Maneki and Denkou and now, Misuto went over and joined them.

"How is she, Misuto? She's not going to die is she?" Maneki asked, worry in her eyes. Denkou asked the same question, even for not knowing her long, the raichu didn't want his leader to die already. Misuto grinned and shook his head.

"Kitsune-chan won't die that easily, Maneki, Denkou. She'll be up on her feet and insisting that we leave tomorrow. Apparently, Entei sent her a vision to show here where the next one of us is, and the final one." Denkou looked alarmed at the mention of the legendary essence of volcanoes and Maneki sighed knowing that it was going to be her job to have to explain everything to the cute newbie. The meowth mew's brown eyes widened briefly as she caught herself. Did she just call Denkou _cute_? She shook off the feeling of shock and started to explain what was going on.

"You know the legend of the Song Speakers, right? You know, those amazing pokemon trainers that were chosen by the legendaries to have a strong connection with pokemon? Kitsune, our Kitsune, is the first Song Speaker to have ever been born in hundred, no, hundreds of years. Entei chose to be her guardian and we met him in the Cave of Divine. Oh, and her brother's name is Inu and he's the second-in-command of Team Omega. He found out about Kitsune being one of the 'rebels' that have been going against Team Omega and he didn't like it one bit. If he ever found out about the second part of Kitsune's special abilities, the part where she's the most powerful trainer to now walk the earth, we'd all be sunk. Deeply sunk. Like, the pressure would kill us before we even got to try and take a breath kind of deeply sunk." She explained to the confused raichu knight. Denkou nodded in understanding and Maneki smiled, thinking that he got it, before he tilted his head with a confused expression on his face. She sighed, a drop of sweat forming on the back of her head.

Taiyou then walked over to give the team updates on Kitsune's condition. Misuto, who had been watching the whole thing with painful concern, stood as he came over, stopping Maneki's attempts to explain everything once again to Denkou.

"Is she all right, Taiyou?" He asked, concern evident in every part of his cracking voice. Taiyou put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. The mist-blue eyed boy sighed in relief and Taiyou looked over to Maneki and Denkou.

"She'll be fine. She's probably going to get up here any minute, even if we tell her not to, and start planning on how to get to the next city before Team Omega finds us." Misuto nodded.

"And how to get the fifth member to join our team." Taiyou looked at him, shocked, his eyes demanding that he explain. Misuto just grinned at him and went over to stand beside Kitsune's sleeping form. Tsuriai came over to the group, smiling softly.

"He's so committed to her, isn't he? And they've only known each other for a few months, is that right? Well, I wish that all relationships could be like that. They're so happy together and they seem to fit so perfectly. I hope this whole Poke matter is resolved so that everyone can go back to a normal life." Denkou sighed at him mother, shaking his head.

"Mom, I doubt that anything will _ever_ go back to normal after Team Omega falls. Things are going to change, but mostly for the better!" Tsuriai smiled at her son and they shared a quick hug. She ruffled his hair and looked at Taiyou. Maneki smiled at Denkou and Denkou smiled back at her.

"Kitsune, would you keep still? I don't want you to strain yourself any more than you have to. You just woke up. By the pokegods, you're so stubborn." They heard Misuto's voice and looked over. Kitsune, though wincing slightly in pain, was sitting up and gathering her things around her.

"No, I will not keep still, I won't strain myself, I know I just woke up, and I'm proud to be stubborn, it helps me do my job right." She grinned at her boyfriend. Misuto smirked at her and helped her gather her things. Taiyou walked over, Tsuriai close behind him.

"Kitsune, what do you think that you're doing? You can't even be thinking of leaving yet! You are going to kill yourself." Taiyou scolded her out of worry. Everyone knew that their stubborn Kitsune would never listen if she had her mind set on something. That was one of things that everyone loved about the orange-eyed girl. Kitsune laughed and, with Misuto's help, stood up.

"We've got to get to Team Omega's headquarters as fast as we can, Taiyou. Hikari's going to need our help." Everyone looked at her confused, but she just smiled. "Hikari is the name of our last partner. I'm not sure what kind of DNA she's got, but with her, we can get closer to finding out who injected us in the first place and thank them for the opportunity to kick some bad guy butt!" She punched the air and laughed.

"But why is our last partner going to need our help? Is Team Omega going to find her and attack her?" Maneki asked, confused. Denkou nodded, asking the same question. Kitsune looked at them and sighed.

"Each member leaves their mark on their victims. Sometimes they're subtle and don't hurt very much at first, but after a little while the marks hurt more than you could imagine. I always thought that my brother loved me and wouldn't do anything to harm anyone. He told me once that he wanted to join Team Omega to help people and pokemon. My brother made his mark on my heart, playing with my emotions, toying with them until he totally crushed my hopes of him ever returning to how we once were." Misuto hugged her gently and Maneki and Denkou shared a look, as did Tsuriai and Taiyou.

"Hikari's mark is by her fiancé. He's the _president_ of Team Omega, and he's using her powers to help his organization, _his_ wants, and_ his_ needs. He's using her and I can't stand by and let him leave that mark on her heart when he finally betrays her and breaks her heart. She's got to be saved from that you guys. It hurts more than you can ever imagine. More than that first injection, believe me." Misuto, Maneki, and Denkou all winced, rubbing the places where their marks were once exposed to the world.

"So, are you guys in? You guys going to help me get Hikari on our side? I think that I'll be able to recognize her if I see her. And even then, if not, I'm sure that Entei will give me a sign." She smiled, touching the flame pendant hanging around her neck lovingly. Misuto smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm in, Kitsune. I'll help you with whatever you need." He promised. She smiled and put her hand out, palm down. Misuto put his hand on top of hers, then Maneki and then Denkou. Kitsune smiled and then sniffled, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so glad that I have you guys here with me! You're the best friends that a girl could ever have!" She cried and hugged everyone around the neck. Taiyou gave Tsuriai a look and she grinned sheepishly.

"Some of the herbs have emotional side-effects but they help. You can't deny that. Without my help," she waved her hand royally before setting it on her chest and giving him a smug look, "Kitsune never would have made such a fast recovery." Taiyou scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You just brought the herbs! _I_'m the one that did all of the medical…medical…stuff!" He countered.

"Ah, but my dear Taiyou, without my herbs you could have never done any of your medical _stuff_." She teased. Taiyou held up a finger and opened his mouth to retort before slowly closing his mouth.

"Shoot, you're right. Darn you women and your exceptional arguing skills." He muttered crossly. Tsuriai smirked and held up a victory sign to Denkou who tried to hide his face in embarrassment. Maneki laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Kitsune laughed and held onto Misuto, who laughed at her laughing and soon, everyone but Taiyou was laughing.

"It's not funny!" He pouted. Tsuriai kissed him on the cheek and his face turned red, immediately subduing the pout on his face. That act just sent everyone into another fit of laughter and Taiyou went to gather his things. Tsuriai went to prepare some herbs for Kitsune to rub on her back whenever she got the chance and everyone else started gathering their things. Soon, it was time for everyone to leave. Tsuriai suddenly teared up as she hugged her son for the last time.

"Be safe, okay, my little Denkou?" She whispered quietly. Denkou smiled and hugged his mother tightly.

"I will, Mom. Don't you worry about me! I've got all of my new friends to be with! I'll be fine! And when Team Omega has finally fallen, I'll come straight back!" He promised. She nodded and kissed him gently on the forehead. Kitsune smiled and hugged Tsuriai.

"Thank you, Tsuriai, for all of your help. You stay safe from Team Omega while we're on our journey, all right?" Tsuriai scoffed and waved her hand dismissively.

"They'll never be able to take me down, you guys. Don't worry. Now hurry and save Hikari. I'm going to look forward to meeting her." She winked. Kitsune laughed and led the way, Misuto supporting her.

"Hey guys, I think I've come up with a new name for our group. We can't rightly call it Pokemews anymore can we? Not with boys on the team." She smiled. They all looked at her with questioning glances. "We're going to call ourselves the Pokerebels! Take that, Inu. I'm using your own phrase against you." She laughed. Misuto grinned at her while Maneki and Denkou blinked.

"I like it. They're going to have a hard time stopping us now, aren't they?" The meowth mew grinned.

"Darn straight, Maneki!" They laughed as they continued on to their next destination: Team Omega HQ.

**You're all probably going 'Well, Kulani, it took you long enough!' and you're perfectly entitled to that! I'd probably do the same thing if I were you! But a whole lot's been going on and I haven't even felt as if I could write anything without it stinking everything else out. I just lost the will to write for a while, but now I'm back and hopefully better than ever! Everyone enjoy and feel free to yell at me all you wish! **


	13. A new piece of information! My destiny?

I am so sorry, everyone

I am so sorry, everyone. So much has been going on these past weeks and I just haven't had hardly any time to write. I'll try and get things back and going with this one, but you'll all have to bear with me. Well, I can tell you're all saying 'get on with it, Kula', so that's what I shall do.

**Lozzieh – Hi again, and I know they totally ruined the poor show. English dubbing sucks. And thanks for your kind words. I'll try and update sooner.**

**BubblesBoo – Thanks for your review and I'm sorry it took you so long to get up to this point! Welcome to the people that have to wait on the slow writer!**

**MissYoui – Uh, Youi? They do have a pokemon category on this website, it's just under the category 'games' instead of 'anime'. And no, the mew will be a lucario in response to a request. And they just might meet Arceus! You'll just have to stick around to find out.**

**Lucky Ryo – Sorry it took so long, Ryo! I'm trying, I really am! And, yup, as you requested, Hikari the Lucario is about to arrive, and she's going to be a little like Zakuro. **

**In the last chapter: ****Kitsune's special abilities allow her to heal quickly and, with Misuto's help standing, they hurry off to find their final teammate. **

"On the road again…" Kitsune sang to herself. They had been walking for a full day now and she had recovered enough strength to walk on her own. She smiled back at Misuto, who had been sticking closer to her ever since she had gotten hit with the arrow. He smiled back at her and ruffled her hair fondly.

"You've obviously gotten your energy back." He commented lightly. Kitsune's eyes flamed up playfully and she swatted at his face, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, my energy is never low, Misuto. I'm just completely cool like that." She smirked at him and he punched her shoulder playfully. The two of them laughed together and Misuto hugged her gently.

"Now, Kitsune, could you tell me again the reason we're heading for the heart of the enemy?" Taiyou asked, coming over and pushing his way into the middle of the young couple. Kitsune gave him a look and Misuto hung his head at the obvious attempts of a protective father figure.

"Because, our next teammate needs to be saved from them, Taiyou. That's the fifteenth time you've asked me that question. Now if you'll excuse me, I sense my guardian's presence near." She pushed him away from her and turned toward the mountains. A large, wolf-like pokemon met her gaze, causing her eyes to glow a fiery orange.

"_Hello, my spark._" The pokemon seemed to grin. Denkou's eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the sight of the volcano essence. Maneki still shivered at the sight of the majestic beast, as did Misuto. Taiyou backed away a step before regaining his composure and looking upon the large pokemon.

"Good to see you again, Entei. Do you need me for something?" She asked quietly. Entei nodded his head slightly and jumped down beside her. The others flinched away, but Kitsune kept her footing in the slight jolt of the Earth.

"_I'm glad that I chose you as my spark, Kitsune. You always think three steps ahead. I need to borrow you for a moment. Can they spare you?_" Kitsune looked back at Taiyou and Misuto and nodded.

"They can for a while anyway. We're heading for Hikari." She explained. Entei nodded and looked over her team.

"_You should keep heading that way. I will return her when I have finished._" And with that, the legendary pokemon grasped Kitsune with his teeth, threw her into the air and caught her on his back before taking off with a burst of wind. Kitsune's eyes widened in exhilaration as they practically flew through the trees.

"Where are we going, Entei?" She called over the wind, holding on tightly to his mane, hoping that she wasn't hurting him. Entei looked back at her and shook his mane.

"_We are going where we are going, spark. Just hold on tightly and wait until we get there._" Kitsune nodded in obedience and hung on tightly as they rushed through the treetops and over lakes and mountains. Kitsune's eyes widened and she realized that this would probably be the farthest that she would ever travel in her life. The orange-eyed girl took in every sight that she could, laughing at the sheer beauty of it all. Suddenly, they stopped in a large forest clearing. Kitsune slid off of Entei's back and looked around.

"Entei? Where are we?" She asked quietly, feeling the pressure of the clearing. Entei didn't answer and pushed her to the middle of the clearing. She turned and looked back at him, confusion in her eyes, along with a trace of fear. This clearing would be somewhere that she would probably never find again, but it messed with her sense of being.

"_Do not fear this, spark. It's time for you to meet your legacy._" Her eyes widened as all around her, coming out of the forests, were the legendaries that she had only heard stories about. She slowly turned around, looking at all of them in turn. Suicune, Raikou, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, and all of the other legendaries surrounded her in the same clearing.

"_Welcome, Speaker of Songs. Welcome, Spark of Flames._" Their voices all echoed around her. She felt at peace, but a strong sense of fear and respect for the legendaries surrounding her.

"The legends of old…and the legends of new…" She heard herself saying. "I am honored to be in your presence at last. How am I able to serve you?" Kitsune felt it right to kneel at the moment, so she got down on one knee and put her forehead to the other knee.

"_Rise, spark. You are not meant to kneel down to us._" Entei told her smoothly, pushing her gently to her feet. She nodded at him and smiled around at the legendaries.

"But I meant what I heard myself say. I wish to serve you, but I have questions. Why should I not kneel down to you? You are supposed to be greater than all other pokemon, created to rule over the rest of us, are you not?" She asked, confused. A chorus of laughter broke out among the legendaries.

"_Why is it that you humans always think that someone must rule over everyone else?_" She heard an amused voice question. She turned to see the amused face of Dialga. She shuffled her feet, embarrassed.

"Because. Humans always have someone else ruling over them because humans are obsessed with power. Can you answer my question now please?" She asked, trying to get off the subject. Cressilia leaned in closer to her and Kitsune could somehow feel that the pokemon was smiling at her.

"_Because, little spark. You were chosen to be our equal._" Kitsune's eyes shot open and she fell to the ground in shock.

"You can't be serious! No one is equal to the legendaries! Oh pokegods I'm so confused." Kitsune muttered, holding her head on either side. The laughter broke out among the legendaries again and Entei nuzzled her fondly.

"_But you are equal, spark._" Entei told her softly, an amused expression on his face. "_You, out of all humans, were chosen to be our speaker. And when your human time has come, you shall join us._" Kitsune's eyes widened and she found herself seeing not with her own eyes. She saw a wolf-like creature with a reddish-brown mane, looking much like Entei, but distinctly different. It's gaze held all the passion of fire. Kitsune shook her head to get rid of the vision haunting her.

"It… It can't be. Why me?" She asked in a quiet voice, staring at Entei with her own eyes again.

"_We saw something in you that was different from every other human on the planet. We saw the will to fight to protect what was yours and to protect the innocents that you had no reason to protect. You have compassion for all things, and here you are, leading your team into a battle that you needn't fight. You are fighting as a rebel because you feel that your brother is doing no good. You're willing to go against everything that you once cared about for the sake of the world around you, Kitsune._" Entei explained patiently. Kitsune stared up at the great pokemon around her and smiled softly.

"It makes sense now. The reason I've always been so different. The reason my father and other father figure scold me for my apparent boldness. I know what I'm doing, while others have doubts." A sudden look of nervousness passed over her and she looked around her. "But what about Misuto. I…I love him, Entei… Is it right for me to love him when I'm so different from him? From everybody?" A rumbling laughter shook around her as Entei nuzzled her.

"_Of course you may love him, Kitsune. You are but human until your time, as a human, has come to an end. You will live a regular life span, be able to be a normal human, with the knowledge that you will in time become a new legend._" Kitsune smiled softly and nodded, feeling more confident of herself.

"I understand." She looked around at all of the other legendaries. "Thank you all so much for your presence here today. I look forward to the days when I get to know each of you better." She turned back to Entei. "Can you take me back to my team now, Entei? I do have a mission that I've committed myself to." Entei's rumbling laugh shook her again as she felt herself being placed upon his back.

"_You chose right, Entei. Your spark will be a great human, and a great pokemon._" She heard Articuno's wintry voice behind her. She smiled back at the bird of ice and waved as Entei jumped off. She leaned down close to her guardian's ear, giggling.

"I feel as if I've made a whole new pack of friends." She grinned. Entei nodded quickly.

"_You impressed them. You took their news better than they had expected. Why do you think they formed a circle around you?_" Entei asked her mischievously. Kitsune's eyes widened in realization and she let out a short laugh.

"They thought I was going to run away screaming at the top of my lungs didn't they, Entei? They think so little of me." She laughed, leaning backwards. Entei laughed at her laughter and they traveled swiftly through the forests and over the scenery, a little slower this time, for Kitsune's benefit. A few moments of silence passed before Kitsune leaned forwards.

"Entei? Have you ever loved anyone?" She asked, curious. Entei looked up at her, a cautious expression in his eyes. "Oh, come on, I'm just curious."

"_If you mean love in the way that humans do, I'm not so sure. If you mean love as in finding a mate and having offspring, yes I have._" Entei responded. Kitsune gave a start of surprise. Entei laughed quietly. "_Where you expecting something different?_" He asked.

"Well, a little, yeah." She admitted sheepishly. "Have you had any…children?" She asked softly. Entei laughed softly.

"_Have you done any research on your kind since you found out about yourself, Kitsune?_" Kitsune shook her head. "_Good, because most of the things in those books are completely off. Song Speakers are actually the children of the legendary pokemon._" Kitsune nearly fell off of Entei's back so he slowed to a stop on a cliff overlooking a sea.

"Do…what?" She choked out. "What do you mean 'the children of the legendary pokemon'? Does that mean that I'm your…?" She trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"_Yes, Kitsune, you are my child. Does that really surprise you after you saw what you will become when it is your time?_" Kitsune snorted and looked away.

"Not really, but it is a lot of information to process, Entei." Entei nodded and took off again. Kitsune sighed in relief as she found herself recognizing landmarks. Then, she felt excitement building up inside of her at the sight of Misuto. "Entei, do you think that you could help me make an entrance?" She grinned at her guardian.

Misuto and Taiyou were in an argument for the fourteenth time since Kitsune had gone off with Entei to mew-knows-where.

"And I don't care what you say, Taiyou, we're going to do what Kitsune told us to do because she's the leader of this rebellion, not you." Misuto said, his voice rising slowly as his sentence wore on.

"And I'm telling you that Kitsune's judgment was impaired after being placed on medication for her pain. We should turn back away from the enemy's headquarters." Misuto growled low, his hand flexing and his pupils turning into slits.

"I refuse to listen to you. And further more – " Misuto broke off, his pupils dilating again and staring straight up. Taiyou, Maneki, and Denkou, both of which had been trying to ignore the other two and talking about techniques for training pokemon, all looked up at the sky. Flurries of flames were heading straight towards them like a giant meteor. Maneki screamed and clutched onto Denkou's arm. Misuto held his hand out and formed a sword of dragon scales trailing down his arm. Taiyou pulled out a gun and aimed it at the flames.

Suddenly the flames changed course and headed for the ground right in front of the group. They crashed to the ground with a sharp tremor and a loud rumble. When the smoke cleared, fall-leaf-colored eyes stared out at them playfully. There Kitsune was, standing there, fully transformed with her staff in her hands.

"Anyone up for a little battle training?" She asked before charging with a grin. Misuto transformed quickly and blocked her well-aimed attack. Maneki and Denkou shared a look before transforming and both going after Kitsune. The ninetails rebel was spinning in and out of attacks and the currents of the wind the attacks created. Kitsune then disappeared and stood with a claw pointed at Taiyou's jugular vein. She gave them each disapproving, but playful looks.

"And the one thing I've drilled into your brains you forget during an actual battle. Always protect the humans." She pushed Taiyou gently away from her and started walking, de-transforming in another flurry of flames. Each of her team shared a confused look before looking after their departing leader. Suddenly, Kitsune began falling face-first to the ground, cuts spurting out of her skin all over her body. Misuto, still transformed, dashed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked like she was having a seizure from where he had been standing before, but as he looked up close, he let out an exasperated noise and de-transformed.

"Good job everyone. I'm hurt." She laughed quietly. Taiyou groaned and put a hand to his forehead. Maneki and Denkou shared a look that plainly said 'nothing's wrong with her'. Kitsune smiled and pressed her lips against Misuto's.

"Thanks for catching me, Misuto. Now," Kitsune smiled, pushing herself out of his grasp and moving toward their destination. "Let's help our partner!"

**Yikes, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm really sorry everyone. It's called a mix between complete brain fart, writer's block, and no access to a computer! But I'm back now (for a week until I leave AGAIN), and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Unfortunately, extreme writer's block has hit, so it may take a little while. If anyone has any ideas they may want to see while we're trying to get Hikari up and with the team, I've got a few, but they're not very good. –sigh- I guess this is all I can ask of my faithful reviewers! I'm sorry again about the long wait, and I'm trying, I really am!**


	14. The death of a friend and a capture!

**Pokerebels, here we are! Good news faithful readers! I, Kulani Tawanoki, writer of many fanfics, have completely planned out the other fanfiction that I have in progress, and that means that I can spend more time working on this one, now that the other one should go by more quickly! Yay, right? Oh, and I'm thinking about planning this one out like I've done with Dreams Unbroken, chapter by chapter. So, look forward to more reviews (up until the time I have to leave again.). But, as soon as I get back, it's back on the computer for me! Yay! Right 'get on with it Kula' I know!**

**Lozzieh – Thanks for loving it. I work hard for you people. –Grin- keep on reading. I'm pushing these out as fast as possible! **

**Angel Ichigo Melody – I know, isn't it just amazing? Hehe, just kidding, but I'm glad you enjoy it. **

**Lucky Ryo – Yay! I updated! And that idea just came to me as I was writing the scene with the legendaries. Kinda cool, isn't it? And I'll try and take my time writing these, but sometimes I just get so excited my fingers move faster than my brain can comprehend.**

**Oh, and I have a question. Since this story is no longer what I had originally intended it to be and there are now boys on the team, should I change the title of the fanfic to what I've been calling it lately; Pokerebels?**

**Oh, and one more thing I just have to say before we get started! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY POKE-PEOPLE! I looked at the date I started this fanfic and it was last July! I really hoped that I would be farther than I am, but oh well, we've come far in a year!**

**In the last chapter: ****Kitsune finds out what she has been destined to become, battle trains with her team, and then heads out once again to find the elusive Hikari.  
**

Kitsune stopped to look around her, eyes filling with unwanted tears. She didn't remember how it had gotten this bad. She had never wanted this to happen. Her team was fighting a never-ending stream of Omega forces. She didn't even look over at Misuto, for fear that she would loose her position to go and help him. The smell of blood nearly swarmed her as she watched the rest of her team beat down more of the Team Omega forces. She let out a choked sob as tears fell down her face, her hand clutching onto another cold, still one.

The last thing she remembered was successfully sneaking into the Team Omega Headquarters and turning to smile at Misuto and having to summon and use a fire blast. A grunt that had spotted them went down like a rock and she had flinched. Misuto had pushed her on with the thought of finding and convincing Hikari to join the team. They had pushed forward and she had split them up. Maneki and Denkou had taken the west, Misuto the south, and she and Taiyou had taken the north. That decision turned out to be the worst she had ever made as team leader.

She and Taiyou had run into Hikari and she had tried to convince the girl that what she was standing beside wasn't the side that she had meant to be on. The girl stood about a head taller than Kitsune with black hair and the purest of blue eyes. She wasn't wearing the traditional Team Omega outfit, which made her stand out all the more.

"Please, Hikari, you've got to listen to me." She had begged. "Your fiancé is just using you as a battle tool for his organization. We won't. I'm Kitsune, the team commander of the Pokerebels group. My second's name is Misuto. We've all found each other in more ways than one and know that what we are doing is what we were created for. Please, you've got to believe me." Hikari had turned away, indecision flooding off of her, but her eyes stayed cold.

"I can not and will not join a rebellious group out to destroy the thing that my fiancé holds dear. Even if what you are saying is true, I shall stay by the one I love. Would you not do the same, Kitsune, if it was your loved one?" Hikari had asked in an accusing tone. Kitsune had steeled herself, looking straight into the girl's eyes. Hikari was obviously at least two years older than Kitsune.

"Because I _am_ in your position." Hikari gave a start, confused, letting her defenses drop momentarily. "My brother's name is Inu Akatora." She saw Hikari's eyes widen even further from their normal position. "As you probably know, he is your fiancé's second. I have had to push my feelings for my brother away in order to protect what I hold dear. Are you seriously considering hurting innocent humans and pokemon for the sake of what your apparent 'love' holds dear to him? Because when my brother found out about what I was, he sent his troops after my kind and me. It was after your kind too, Hikari. Please. Join your own kind. Don't let them hurt anyone that doesn't deserve to be hurt…" She had begged, tears in her eyes. Taiyou had wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back toward him.

"Leave her alone now, Kitsune. You've given the girl enough to think about." He had whispered softly into her ear. She nodded slightly and turned away with him.

"W-wait!" The girl stuttered behind them. Kitsune's heart filled with hope as she pivoted back around to look at the girl. Hikari's eyes seemed brighter and she took a tentative step towards the rebels. "I've thought about what you said. I want to join you. As I look back, I realize that what my fiancé's been doing has been wrong and I want to help you stop him but…" The girl hesitated. "We won't have to kill the Omega people, will we? I've gotten to know some of these people and some of them are very kind." Kitsune laughed and smiled.

"Of course we don't have to kill anyone, Hikari! We're rebels, not murderers. If they don't deserve to die, then they won't have to die." Kitsune held her gloved hand out toward their newfound partner, who smiled and took it. "Now, you may want to transform. Just so my team won't think that I've screwed up in some way." She winked. Hikari nodded and pulled out a familiar black oval-shaped object. Hikari placed it on the back of her neck and her eyes glowed a sparkling blue.

"Pokemew identity number five! Mew Hikari! DNA merge!" She called. The girl's clothes burst into ribbons and were replaced with a blue halter-top with black trims and a blue skirt over black Capri pants. Her shoes were like ballerina slippers and were the same blue as her skirt. Hikari had on tight black and blue leather gloves that had ivory spikes sprouting out of the backs. Sprouting out of her black hair were two blue ears and her tailbone now revealed a long blue tail that was bent at the end. Kitsune made an impressed noise.

"A lucario. Welcome to the team, Hikari." Kitsune smiled warmly, as did Taiyou. The fox girl then moved her hand to her pendant on a chain around her neck and pushed the mark in the center. Hikari gave a start when the mark on her pendant, a navy blue orb with a strange, swirled symbol in the middle, started glowing white and pulsating. "Don't worry, Hikari. I'm just calling the team to me. Maneki, Denkou, and Misuto should be on their way to our meeting location right now. Come." Kitsune had grabbed Taiyou and was carrying him at speeds quicker than a normal human could go.

Everything had fallen apart from there. Kitsune, Hikari, and Taiyou had never made it to the meeting place. The grunt that Kitsune had caught when they entered had pressed the intruder alert and the Omegas had surrounded the group of three. Kitsune had prepared herself for battle, as did Hikari, though Kitsune had seen the hesitation in the girl's actions. Taiyou had pulled out his gun, pointing it at the ceiling. A man then appeared on a balcony above the room. Kitsune had heard Hikari gasp.

"Hello there rebels. I am the president of the organization you seek to destroy. My name is Akumu. Do you wish to turn yourselves in, or must I order my people to attack you." Kitsune let out a small, muted gasp as her own brother came to stand beside his superior.

"Kit, I don't want to see you hurt. Please, do as he says." Kitsune's eyes filled with tears and she looked down, her hands clenching into fists at her side. She ran over the possibilities in her head. If she turned herself in, as the leader, she could beg to have them let everyone else go free, unharmed. She looked up at Taiyou, an apology in her eyes, before turning back to look at Akumu and Inu. She opened her mouth, her hands hanging at her sides.

"I – " A sudden crash brought her attention to her right, where Misuto stood, his shoulders hunched over in a protective, threatening stance. Maneki and Denkou flanked her group on either side. Her eyes met with Misuto's for a brief moment and she smiled as determination filled her once again. She looked up at the two heads of Team Omega, a smile playing on her lips.

"I refuse." She replied. Akumu's eyes lit up with hatred and Inu's eyes grew cold. Akumu used a hand signal and no one seemed to move. But then, suddenly, Taiyou made a dive in front of her and blood splattered all over her face. Taiyou fell to the ground, blood seeping through the hand covering his chest and blood trickled out the side of her mouth. Kitsune screamed and dropped to her knees, grabbing her father figure's hand and clutching it tightly.

"Taiyou! Taiyou, no!" She screamed. Taiyou smiled, his skin paling and his lips turning bluer as the seconds wore on.

"I promised your parents that I wouldn't let anything happen to you…don't let me let them down. Keep yourself safe…Kitsune." Taiyou closed his eyes and became limp in Kitsune's arms. Shock flooded Kitsune's system and she felt the fight going on around her. Finally, she let herself cry and put her head on Taiyou's still chest.

"You shouldn't have made that promise, Taiyou! I can't do this without you! You can't die! You can't!" She sobbed heavily. A hand gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to her feet. She met eyes with an Omega grunt that held a gun to the bottom of her chin.

"You're coming with me, brat." He growled at her, pulling her away, through the crowd of fighting soldiers. Kitsune screamed and reached back out toward Taiyou's still form lying in a small pool of blood.

"No! No, let me go! Taiyou! _Taiyou_!" She screamed, tears falling down her face as she struggled violently in the strong man's arms. She locked eyes with Misuto, who was fighting his way towards her. She shook her head. "Save Taiyou, Misuto! Save him!" She yelled as she was dragged off. Misuto kept coming. Kitsune shook her head and sobbed, clenching her eyes shut. "That's an order, Misuto!"

"Kitsune!" She heard him yell, but she wouldn't open her eyes to see if he had carried out her order. She was dragged into a different room roughly and felt herself being dragged through hallways. The gun felt hot against her skin and she shivered unconsciously. Suddenly, she was literally thrown into another room and finally opened her eyes to see a jail-like cell with the grunt still standing at the door. He walked over to her and pulled her pendant off of her chest, causing the familiar flames to swirl around her, reverting her back to normal. She let out a cry and reached up to grab it, but he hit her hand away using the handle of his gun. Kitsune pulled her hand back with a small whimper.

"Please…don't hurt my team. I'm their commander! They were following my orders!" She begged, like she had originally planned. The grunt looked at her for a long while, sensing the distress she was in, before turning away.

"I'll put a word in for you." He muttered before leaving the cell, closing the heavy metal door with a clang. Kitsune curled her legs tightly to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She tried to keep her composure, but then Taiyou, laying cold and still below her, came to her mind and she began crying again. Then the girl heard footsteps, but couldn't stifle her sobbing. She looked up as the person came in her cell and kneeled down beside her, wiping the tears off of her red cheeks. All Kitsune could see was black hair and she uncurled herself slowly.

"M-Misuto…?" She asked hoarsely. She saw the person shake their head and she began to back further away from the blurred figure.

"I told you, Kitsune…I didn't want to see you get hurt." She recognized her brother's voice instantly and rage overtook the sadness. She clenched her fist and punched Inu in the face for all she was worth. She heard a cracking sound and a sharp inhale of pain.

"You killed him! You killed Taiyou!" She screamed furiously. She stood and took up her battle position, preparing to attack him again. As she let another fist fly at her brother, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, looking into her eyes. Fiery orange met ice blue in a clash of wills.

"I'm sorry about Taiyou, Kitsune. I know you were close to him. I came to let you know that your whole team escaped, taking Taiyou's body with them. That boy, Misuto, told us that he would come back for you. And if you were in less than perfect condition when he returned, there would be blood." Inu looked seriously at Kitsune, who smiled at the thought of Misuto saying that about her. "He likes you, Kitsune, I can tell. He seems like a very nice young man." Kitsune glared at him once again, struggling violently.

"Then let me go so that I can go back to him! And give me back my pendant!" Inu chuckled then, stopping her rant for a brief, confused second.

"You don't seem to understand, Kitsune. _I_ was the one that issued the Rebellion Project. It's my fault that you've got Ninetails DNA." Kitsune stopped, shocked.

_Inu_ was the one that shot the gun?

**Oh, climactic ending, yes? Just you wait! I'm on a roll with this story now! I'm thinking about _maybe_ five or six more chapters with this. I think that's where this will take me. So, what does everyone think about Inu now? I know we haven't done this in a while, but here's your quiz question for chapter fourteen!**

**Who is your favorite character from this fanfiction?**

**I hope all of your answers will come swiftly so that I can respond to them before getting out my next chapter! See you next time!**


	15. The way to battle! Kitsune's indecision!

**And guess what? I told you I was on a roll with this story! I'm hoping that I can get at least two more chapters in by the end of the week! My fingers are on fire with this one! The only problem I have right now; I don't know how to end the story! I mean, I have **_**ideas,**_** but I'm not sure if it'll work once I really get going on this. I pretty much make this story up as I type. Is that bad? Yikes…**

**Lozzieh – Do you realize that you're always the very first one to review? You're good…I'm sorry everything was happening at once, but that's kind of how real life is, y'know? And yes, Inu is going to get seriously punished. –Grin- oh, I have **_**plans**_** for him.**

**Angel Ichigo Melody – Well, that was an interesting review! I got to hear from…all three of you. Kitsune thanks you for your vote for her. She'll get back to you as soon as Misuto can calm her down again.**

**Well, you're probably all asking me to get started with the story that I'm pushing out quickly, for me anyway. And I shall get started right…now!**

**In The Last Chapter: ****They finally find Hikari and convince her that their team is the one to be on, only to get ambushed by Akumu and Inu, founders of Team Omega. Taiyou takes a bullet for Kitsune, who breaks down automatically. Kitsune is then captured in the heat of battle and thrown into a cell. It is there that she finds out her own brother is the one who gave her team their powers. **

"You…Inu, you?" Kitsune asked, her eyes wide. Inu nodded and let go of her wrist, causing her to sit down slowly on a small bench in the room. "You were the one who shot that gun in the very beginning. To give me and my kind their marks?" Inu nodded again, kneeling down at her feet and grasping her hand.

"Don't you see, Kit?" Kitsune flinched at the nickname and Inu smiled apologetically. "I've been watching what this organization was becoming and I hated it. Do you remember what I told you when I left?" The memory played across her mind and she nodded shakily.

"You wanted to start Team Omega to help the world, people and pokemon alike." Inu smiled as she got it right, petting her hair softly. Kitsune moved away from his touch and curled into a ball, not looking at him. Inu took his hand back and sat next to her on the small bench.

"And what's happened now? With Team Omega?" He asked gently. Kitsune glanced at him and then looked back at the wall, tears in her eyes.

"They're hurting people and pokemon. And…they killed…" She trailed off, burying her face in her knees, shoulders shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Inu wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Kitsune…I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt when I joined this organization. But, Akumu, he's changed, Kit. Power has made him a different person than he was back when I started the organization. He's threatening the gym leaders and the elites, Kit, he's even threatened the champion!" Inu shook his head as he hugged his younger sister. "That's why I started the Rebellion Project. I wanted Akumu to be beaten. I wanted things to go back to the way they were when we were younger. That's why I chose you for the leader of the team. There's always been something about you, Kitsune, something powerful. Please, forgive me for making your life more difficult." Kitsune looked up, tears staining her cheeks, and smiled weakly.

"Inu, there's nothing to apologize for… If you hadn't started the rebellion project, I wouldn't have met Maneki, Denkou, and Hikari. I wouldn't have met Misuto…" She smiled stronger at the mention of her second. "And I've always been different, Inu, nobody just ever knew how much." Kitsune leaned closer to Inu, laying her head on his shoulder and uncurling herself. "I missed you…"

"I've missed you a lot, Kit, you and Usagi both. How are mother and father?" Kitsune smiled and started telling him all she knew that was happening recently with their family. Inu smiled and added comments as he saw fit, until he suddenly put a hand to her mouth, silencing her. He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kit, I'll try and come back later. If they catch me in here, they'll punish the both of us." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the cell. Kitsune smiled after him, touching her forehead. She wished that there were a window so that she could guess what time it was and how long she had been in this cell. She lay down across the bench and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her.

Kitsune awoke with a start. She didn't know what had awoken her, but if the ominous presence in the room were any indication, she'd stay asleep. A hand suddenly gripped her neck and pulled her up violently. More hands bound her wrists behind her back and tied a piece of cloth around her mouth. She let out muffled protests as another hand gripped her hair and pulled her along. She opened her eyes and made out the red-tinted black hair of Akumu and a few grunts surrounding her. Akumu looked back at her and she glared at him.

"Do you want to know where you are going, rebel?" Her glare hardened and he chuckled. "Well, if that's going to be your answer to everything, this will be a very easy trip." He pulled her by her hair close to him and she struggled. "Tell me where your team is." She shook her head, though her hair was pulled painfully. "Tell me or your life will end." The cloth was taken out of her mouth and she coughed.

"I will _never_ betray my kind, Akumu." She spat. "Never. But, if you don't let me go, blood will be shed. Just as you shed the blood of Taiyou." She glared. Akumu chuckled sadistically, throwing Kitsune off for a moment.

"Is that the name of that foolish man that jumped in front of you? Well, he got what he deserved. The survival of the fittest is what we say in this organization. Now, tell me where your team is." Kitsune met his eyes and shook her head.

"Never." She spat. Akumu glared, his eyes filling with rage, and he pulled something out of his pocket. Kitsune gasped as she laid eyes on her pendant. "G-give that to me!" Akumu chuckled; her response was exactly what he had hoped for.

"If you want this, you have to tell me what I need to know." Kitsune glared as a plan began forming in her head. She looked up at his cold, black eyes and locked them with her fiery gaze.

"My team travels around, Akumu. We have no permanent base. I have no idea where they are. My second would find me if I escaped; he's a dragon and has a superior sense of smell. But, our pendants act as communicators. If you let me have my pendant, I can ask them where they are and lead you to them." Akumu gave her a suspicious glare.

"And how do I know you aren't lying to me, rebel?" Kitsune glared and looked back at her bound hands.

"I'd have to touch my mark to transform, stupid. There's not much I can do with my hands bound like this." She replied. He considered that for a moment before putting her chained pendant in her bound hands. It glowed a soft blue color as she entered the communication zone. She saw herself sitting in a forest clearing and looking around. During training sessions, they had found that they could send their consciousness to a different part of themselves and communicate with each other in that state. When one entered the world, the other pendants glowed the same soft blue color, letting the others know they were there. All of a sudden, she was aware of another presence on the other side of the forest clearing, making it's way towards her. Her heart gave a leap as she recognized Misuto.

"Misuto! Oh, by the pokegods, it's good to see you!" She cried, making her way toward him. He gave her a smile before wrapping his arms around her tightly; not making any indication that he was going to let go.

"Kitsune…I was afraid that I wouldn't see you alive again. The team is falling apart without you. Please, Kitsune, tell us where you are so that we can come and get you. I miss you so much." Kitsune sighed happily in his embrace, and then realized why she was there and moved away.

"Misuto, listen to me. Akumu has me. There's so much that I need to tell you. I've found out that Inu was the one who initiated the project that gave us this DNA. He hates what his organization has become and was trying to stop it. He's trying to put a show on for Akumu so that he doesn't suspect a thing. But now, Akumu's threatening my life if I don't tell him where you guys are." Misuto growled low in his throat, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Then I'll tell you where we are. We made it all the way back to Star-Sparkle City. We got Taiyou to a hospital. He's not dead, Kit, just hurt. He's going to be all right." Kitsune let out a happy sob and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank the pokegods! I was so worried about him! Tell him that I'm thinking of him, all right, Misuto? I'm going to tell Akumu that you're in a different place and he'll probably kill me. So, I want you to know that I love you, Misuto. And I want you to take care of our team." Misuto shook his head stubbornly.

"Kitsune, you can't throw your life away like that. Tell him where we are so that we can help you. We knew the final battle was coming soon anyway. I'll tell the team to be prepared." Kitsune whimpered and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I don't want to loose you too, Misuto. Please, don't make me loose you…" She cried softly into his chest. Misuto smiled softly and hugged her gently.

"If you're with me, Kitsune, nothing can hurt me." He whispered softly. She looked up and smiled, nodding.

"Be ready, Misuto. I'm going to tell him where you are. You're going to need to be on your highest senses to know when they're coming." Misuto nodded. Kitsune smiled and let go of her conscious self in that world, returning to her body in the real world. She felt herself being carried gently to another place. She opened her eyes and looked up into the eyes of her brother. Their eyes met briefly and Kitsune got the message that she needed to be quiet until spoken to.

"So, rebel," Kitsune tried to ignore her brother sneer, knowing that he was only putting up a show. "Where do we need to go to rendezvous with your little team?" Kitsune glared at him, hoping that he knew she was putting up a show as well. She saw a trace of a smile playing on his lips and knew that he realized what she was doing.

"Go to Star-Sparkle City, if you really want your sorry tails kicked. They're ready for you." Inu grinned at her briefly before tossing her into some kind of seat. Kitsune then realized that her hands had been re-tied in front of her and that she still had her pendant. She grinned, forming a few plans in case the others didn't work.

"Commander," Inu called in front of them "the rebel says that her team is waiting for us in Star-Sparkle City. How do you wish to proceed?" She heard a dark chuckle come at her from somewhere in front of her.

"Proceed to Star-Sparkle City, Inu. And take that pendant away from her." Kitsune let out a quiet growl of frustration as Inu gave her an apologetic glance, taking her pendant away. "I'll talk with you later when you're closer." And the static sound disappeared. Inu let out a sigh of relief and relaxed against his seat.

"Where are we, Inu?" Kitsune asked softly, confused. Inu looked over at her and gave her a quick smile.

"We're in a helicopter on the way to Star-Sparkle City, Kit. We'll be there in a few hours." Kitsune put her head in her hands.

"How many of your organization is going to come too?" She asked hopelessly. Inu frowned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"That's not the way to look at things, Kitsune. I'm on your side, remember? I'm going to try and help you while pretending that I'm still on Team Omega's side. I'll be happy when all of this is over." Inu sighed, holding up the chained pendant. Kitsune's eyes widened and she unconsciously reached for it. Inu smiled slightly and shook his head, wrapping his hand around the oval-shaped object.

"Inu…" She began, whimpering. Ever since she had gotten the pendant, she felt as if it was a part of her. She felt vulnerable unless she had it on. "Can't I have my pendant back?" Inu sighed and shook his head.

"Not yet, Kit. I have to deliver you to that boyfriend of yours. What was his name? Misuto?" Kitsune blushed slightly and nodded. She looked down at her bound hands.

"Misuto told me that Taiyou was going to be okay…Akumu didn't kill him." She smiled ruefully to herself. "I should have known that. Taiyou's strong. I should have known that he would pull through." Inu smiled at her.

"It was in the heat of a moment and then you were captured for your team. You weren't thinking as clearly, Kit, don't blame yourself." He told her gently. She nodded, her eyes closed. They sat in silence for a while longer before Kitsune looked back up at her older brother.

"Inu? Will there be a big battle here?" She asked in a small voice, obviously worried for her team. Inu grimaced and looked away. "Please, Inu? Tell me how many soldiers you're bringing." Inu sighed and looked at her sadly.

"There are going to be a whole legion of soldiers coming to attack and kill your team." He told her softly. Kitsune's eyes widened and she stood up.

"But, Inu, that's four thousand soldiers for a team of four half-humans! That's not fair odds!" Inu smiled at her.

"Do you remember the night you got that raichu knight on your team? The four of you fought off a whole legion of soldiers then, Kitsune." She glared at him and turned around so that her back was facing him.

"Put your hand on the center of my back and see if you can feel the scar I got from that night. One of your soldiers shot me in the back with an arrow. If Misuto didn't have wings, I wouldn't have made it." She murmured. Inu reached up and touched the middle of her back and winced as he felt the scar.

"I can see what you mean. I'll see what I can do, Kitsune, but I don't know quite what I'll be able to get them to do. Your people will just have to deal." Kitsune nodded slightly and sat back down, looking down at her hands while the Triate region flew swiftly passed.

**Hello again everyone! I am on a roll with these chapters, aren't I? Well, I guess I'll start on the next chapter now!**


	16. Calling on Entei! Get me out of here!

**Oh, holy crap. I'm SO SORRY you guys! I just went through my archives and remembered this story! If I ever don't review for longer than you think I should, I want you guys to immediately PM me or review telling me to get my butt in gear. You can review anonymously if you've already reviewed. Forgive me, you guys!**

**Lucky Ryo – Yup, we're coming to the final battle! It'll be kind of sucky, because I can't write battle scenes, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it an not tear my eyes out with plastic spoons! ^^ Here's hoping. **

**VoidOfDoomAndCupcakes – Thanks for loving it! I'm sorry it's taking me so long! Yeah, go Pokerebels! Let's kick some Omega tail, right? –wink- By the way, I love your name. **

**IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMeXD – I do too, and I hope it's Seth, because he's my favorite. And YAY! I was really worried that I'd kill Taiyou there, but I didn't, and so I am happy. **

**Lozzieh – Aw, you didn't review first! ^^ Oh well, I'm just happy that you reviewed at all. And I'm not sure. Do you think Inu SHOULD get killed? **

**Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt – Wow, thanks to…all of you for reviewing. And there might or might not be a sequel, depending on how this one ends. And I'm not really writing it, it's writing itself. **

**All right, everyone. I'm going to try and write chapters as soon as possible. It's break, so I should have a little more free time, but I'm not promising anything. I promised to get two more chapters in the last chapter by the end of that week. That obviously didn't work. Here's hoping!**

**In the Last Chapter** – **Akumu forced Kitsune to tell him where the rest of her team was. She told Misuto to be careful and now a whole legion of soldiers is on their way to the rendezvous point to battle with the Pokerebels. Everyone's expecting the final battle to commence then and there.**

The hours in the helicopter seemed to drag out exceptionally slowly for the powerless leader of the Pokerebel team. She laid her head against the side of the cool metal of the flying machine and allowed the tears to fall down her face. Her team was going to be under attack and there was absolutely nothing that she could do to help them. She felt vulnerable and weak and wished that there was some way that Inu could give her the pendant so that she could talk to Misuto again.

"Kitsune? Are you all right?" Inu's concerned voice cut through her lamenting thoughts. Her head swung over so that she could look at him with a venomously sarcastic look in her orange eyes.

"Of course I'm all right, Inu." Her voice was dull and rough, completely unlike her. "I've only been captured by the enemy forces, had my pendant taken away from me, and am being forced to fly to where my team of four is going to fight your legion of four thousand. Nothing's wrong at all." He winced and looked down at where he had her pendant in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Kit. But you know that I've got to keep up the charade so that Akumu won't expect anything. If you transformed now, he wouldn't hesitate in shooting this helicopter down. And then we wouldn't just be responsible for our own deaths, but the deaths of all the innocents on board. I really am sorry that there's nothing I can do to help ease your suffering. If I could summon Misuto here, I would." Kitsune closed her eyes angrily before they snapped open again in surprise.

"Summon! Oh, why haven't I thought of that sooner?" Her bound hands went up to clutch the fire pendant that Entei had given her. Inu looked at her, confused as to what she was doing.

_Entei, if there were ever a time that I needed your help, it would be now. Please, answer me, Entei. Answer me, father. _She called silently to her guardian. The dull fire in her eyes seemed to erupt as she established her connection.

_What is it, my spark? Are you in danger?_ Entei's strong voice was comforting to her and she unconsciously leaned into the sound of his voice. And he was worried about her too. That made one more to add to the list of protective people surrounding her.

_I need your help, Entei. My team is in terrible danger. I've been captured by Team Omega, the ones we've been fighting against. I've also found out that my brother is the one that initiated what he calls 'The Rebellion Project'. And he's fighting alongside me, but he has to keep up the charade he's in to make sure that neither of us get hurt. But I need to get away from here and help my team, Entei. And my guardian, Taiyou, has been injured. He's fighting for his life in a hospital. I'm really worried about him, Entei. He's like a father to me, and I love him. _

_Is there any way that you could get here, get me and my pendant away, and get me to my team? We're not ready for the final battle yet, Entei, and we need to escape this chance. _

_I will initiate the help of the other legendaries, my spark. This day will not hold a fight for you or your team. And, I will get the help of Celebi and her healing abilities to save your friend Taiyou from death. Where are we going to go, though? Where will you be safe? _Kitsune paused to think about it for a moment. There was only one place she could go that Akumu would never expect.

_Home. Take us to where I grew up. That's where he'll never expect us to be. That's the only place I've ever felt safe._ Entei's rumbling laugh soothed her and she leaned back against the uncomfortable chairs. Her breathing returned to normal and there was a spark back to the fire in her eyes. Inu looked surprised at the change that had occurred in his depressed younger sister.

"I'm sorry, Inu. I'm leaving you to explain something that you could never understand. But I've got to protect my team. I've got to make absolutely sure that we're ready before meeting Team Omega in battle. I'm sorry that you're going to have to deal with this." She began to see her outline in a bright, iridescent blue and she saw Inu's eyes widen as her pendant was covered in the same outline. "Good-bye big brother."

Things seemed to swirl around her, but she was sure that she could feel her pendant in her hands now. The scenery suddenly changed from a metal helicopter, to the forests she grew up exploring. Her eyes widened and she let out a relieved laugh, falling backwards and landing on soft leaves.

"That was insane…. Thank you, Father." She called out loud. She could almost hear his deep, rumbling laugh before she touched her pendant, making it shine blue, and entered the communication zone. Almost immediately, she could feel more presences in the room with her and her eyes lit up with joy as she recognized her entire team.

"Maneki, Denkou, Hikari! Oh, I've missed you all!" She grinned happily. After Maneki and Denkou both hugged her tightly, Hikari walked up, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry for what Akumu has done, Kitsune. I'm sorry that he's hurt you. And I'm sorry that your brother felt so bad about the organization's goals that he had to initiate this project. But I'm glad that you're here, and I'm glad that I decided to join you. I can see now what he was trying to do and I don't like the looks of it. Thank you for getting me out in time." She bowed her head. Kitsune hugged her tightly.

"None of that is your fault, and if you ever say that it is, I'll flamethrower your butt so fast that you won't have _time_ to catch on fire." She winked. "And you're welcome. You actually bring some sanity to this group of insane half-people, and for that fact, I thank you. See? Look at how well behaved Maneki and Denkou are being? They never used to behave like that before."

"Hey, I resent that!" Maneki yelled, stomping her foot. Denkou merely pouted before looking over at Maneki's foot-stomping and grinning. Misuto hung carefully in the background, his eyes never leaving Kitsune's form. She stopped and looked over at him, running over and hugging him tightly.

"Kitsune, something weird has just happened. We're not in Star-Sparkle City anymore; we're now in Cloudling. And I don't know how or why, but you're in danger now and I'd do anything if it meant getting you out." Kitsune shook her head, taking comfort in Misuto's embrace.

"I'm not in captivity anymore, Misuto." He stiffened in surprise. "They may have taken my Rebel pendant away, but they didn't take my Spark pendant. I called on Entei and he got the legendaries to teleport us to my hometown. I'm in the forests where I grew up right now. It's such a change from being in that enclosed helicopter!" She laughed. Misuto hugged her tightly around the waist, smiling.

"Well tell us where! Let us come and get you! I can't wait to actually hold you in my arms again!" Kitsune smiled and told them the directions to where she thought that she was.

"Oh, and I'm bound hand and foot, so if someone could bring a small knife, I think I can walk by myself. But I'm not entirely sure. Inu told me that I was hit pretty hard so that my legs would bruise. He said that they used the technique to make sure prisoners couldn't escape. But he wouldn't answer just how many prisoners there had been. He seemed hesitant because he knew it would startle me, I guess." She shrugged. Her eyes suddenly widened as she remembered what else she had asked Entei for. "T-Taiyou! Is he –?"

"Don't worry about Taiyou, Kitsune, _please_." Maneki groaned, rolling her eyes. Denkou grinned at their newly found leader, who was looking at Maneki in surprise and shock, and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Something happened to him when we were all teleported. He doesn't have any signs of that wound now and he's been worrying about _you_ non-stop. It's been getting on Maneki's last nerves but _I_ think it's funny. We told him that the last thing you said before you got captured was 'Save him, that's an order!' and _that_ made him worry more than anything else." She looked desperately at Misuto.

"But he's okay, right? He's not hurt anymore? He'll be all right, won't he?" Tears were gathering in her eyes and Misuto nodded quickly, trying to stop the tears from brimming over.

"He'll be perfectly fine. In fact, when we come and get you, I'll bet that he'll want to come with us to find you. Be warned, he's probably going to give you an earful for letting yourself be captured." Kitsune put a hand on her heart, the tears almost brimming over.

"As long as he's all right, I don't care if he yells at me for five years." She put he head on Misuto's chest. "Thank you, Father, thank you…" She whispered. Her bright orange eyes met Misuto's silvery-blue ones and she smiled. "I'll be waiting, Misuto. I'll see you later." She let go of her conscious self and faded back into the forests that she had been exploring since she was four.

Cautiously, she started trying to undo the knot on her feet binding and winced as she touched parts of her leg. She had a strong feeling that she wouldn't be able to stand, much less walk, when Misuto and the others arrived. Suddenly, she got an idea. The flames might be harmless to her when she detransformed, but she'd seen a lot of people back away from the heat. Curious, she picked her pendant back up and muttered her transformation incantation. Quickly, she detransformed and the ropes tightly binding her wrists and ankles burned off as if it had been incinerated. She let out a relieved laugh and leaned against a tree.

She hooked her pendant back onto her neck and grabbed onto the trunk of the tree, trying to pull herself up. The simple action sent waves of pain strong enough to nauseate through her body and she collapsed back down onto the ground, panting.

"Kitsune! Kitsune, are you close?" She heard Misuto's voice echo through the forests around her. She struggled to sit up again and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm here, Misuto! I'm here!" She yelled as loud as her rough voice would allow her to. She heard worried murmuring and then saw Misuto's black hair through the leaves of the undergrowth. "Misuto…" She breathed. Misuto's head snapped over and his blue eyes met hers. She let out a happy noise as he ran straight over.

"I found her, you guys, and she's in bad shape! I told you that her conscious self wouldn't let us worry!" He yelled behind him as he ran. More heavy, running footsteps and indignant calls that Kitsune quickly identified as belonging to Maneki followed his calls. He knelt down next to her and gently moved her hair away from her face. "Kitsune, you look awful, are you all right?" She nodded.

"I'm fine now that you're here, Misuto. But I can't walk. I can't even stand up. If I try then I get sick. I think the grunts did a number on my legs. We'll have to get Professor Cedar to look at me. He's also got a degree in medicine." Misuto gently reached under her knees and picked her up, carrying her as gently as he could. She winced heavily, her hand grabbing a fistful of his shirt to keep from crying out in pain. He grimaced as he took in her condition.

"You really are in pain, aren't you, Kitsune? Don't worry, we'll get you back to Cloudling as soon as possible. I may have to transform so that we can fly, though, with your condition the bumps of walking might prove too much for you to handle." She nodded weakly, putting her head on his chest, breathing slowly and deeply.

"Wait, what's wrong with her?"

"She looks like she's dying! Misuto, is she breathing?"

"Hush, I think she can hear you! You know how Kitsune hates showing weakness." Her teammate's voices spun around her head and she opened her eyes in surprise. Maneki, Denkou, and Hikari were coming into the clearing. Maneki didn't look as worried as Denkou and Hikari. Kitsune expected that to be because Maneki had known her the longest and knew that she wouldn't die that easily. Kitsune opened her mouth to speak before she caught sight of blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Taiyou…" She whispered, the tears coming back to her eyes. Without thinking, she jumped out of Misuto's arms, and very shakily stumbled towards Taiyou, running into his chest and hugging him tightly, crying softly. Taiyou looked surprised and hugged her as well, kissing the top of her head.

"Now, Kitsune, don't cry. Everything's all right now. I'm so glad that you're safe, Kitsune." He murmured softly. She smiled, still sobbing and hung on for balance, her legs sending the nauseating waves of pain through her.

"We have three things that we have to do. Number one, we have to defeat Team Omega. Number two, we need to rescue my brother and all of those that don't wish to follow their ways from their clutches. And finally, number three, I need someone to catch me, because I'm going to faint." She murmured and she welcomed the pain-free darkness.

* * *

**Okay, what did everyone think of that chapter? I'm sorry for the extremely long wait for the chapters, and I'll try and focus on this one and this one alone for a while. That'll be difficult, because I have another one that all I need to do is type, but oh well, you people are awesome! **

**So, I'm going to need a little help in choosing the plot line after this. Should the next chapter hold the final battle, or should it be three chapters from now. I've got plot ideas for both scenarios.**

**And another question that I'll only ask to those that will ask in reviews what it is. Because I've got two good endings, but they involve certain characters taking their last breaths and I want to know which of them that you would prefer to see. You're the reviewers after all and since this story writes itself, I'm giving you the option of where you want to guide it.**

**Thanks for sticking with me this long, you guys. Love you!**

**-- Kulani Tawanoki**


	17. Waking Up! A Surprising Revalation!

**I'm back! Everyone run while you still can or the insanity disease that I have will spread! ^^ Just kidding, please don't go! I look forward to everyone's reviews as I struggle to keep up with everyone's demands to update!**

**Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt – Yeah, I thought it was funny too. And I'm sorry that I made you cough! I hope you get better!**

**ANMProductions - -salute- Okay!**

**Unbelievably Dazzled – XD, newz, don't forget about me! And I'll try!**

**Lozzieh – I was waiting for you to review before I updated the chapter! I'm glad you liked it! **

**Okay, so, I know you're all going "Get on with it already Lani-chan!". Well, I'll work on it, I promise. I'm actually trying to dodge my mom's demands to clean the living room, so writing seemed like a pretty good idea at the moment. Anyway, onward and upward!**

**In the Last Chapter: ****Kitsune called upon Entei, her father, to rescue her and her team from having to fight. The team is now in Cloudling, Kitsune's hometown, planning, as the final battle looms closer.**

Kitsune blinked open her eyes and found the almost-forgotten familiar sights of her room comforting. She looked around at the pokemon posters on the wall and all of the treasures she had found littering her bookshelves and dresser tops and sighed. Somehow, she missed the carefree days before Inu had changed her.

She felt around her body and found that she still had both her Spark pendant and her Rebel pendant on chains around her neck. She grinned; trust Misuto to make sure she was more comfortable in her surroundings. Muffled voices came from outside her closed door and she strained her ears to listen.

"Yes, she's got extremely horrible bruising all over her legs. It's no wonder that she can't walk. Those Omega scum are going too far. Especially harming an innocent girl like our little Kitsune." She heard a snort and then a grunt of pain. Kitsune rolled her eyes. Maneki and Denkou were obviously stirring up trouble again.

"But will she be all right? Oh, it's just like Kitsune to leave for the longest time and come back only to be so injured that she can't walk." Her mother's voice was scolding, but the worry in her voice nearly overshadowed it. She heard a deep chuckle and recognized Taiyou's voice next.

"Yes, that is just like our little wanderer, isn't it, Mai? Don't worry, I'll go check on her." Her heart clenched in shock and happiness and she felt the extreme urge to get to her feet so that she could see her mentor on her own terms. Footsteps were coming her way. She forced herself to sit up and put her almost-completely-numb legs on the floor and pushed herself to her feet. Her legs were stiff with disuse but thanks to the numbing, she couldn't feel the pain. The only thing was, the pain was still there, and her body unconsciously felt the pain, sending her the signals to sit down _now_. Her vision swam and as she was about to collapse, she felt a strong hand grab her elbow and move her back to her bed.

"Steady now, Kitsune. Carefully now. Let's sit back down, shall we? You need to learn when the appropriate time to sit back down is, you crazy girl." Taiyou's calm, soothing voice broke through her consciousness and she collapsed back onto her bed.

"Taiyou? Taiyou, you're all right? You're not in pain anymore? You're alive?" She asked quickly, barely pausing in between questions to give him enough time to answer. He chuckled and sat next to her head, petting her hair gently and giving her an amused smile.

"Yes, it's me, Kitsune. And I'm fine, thanks to your legendary friends. I'm not in pain anymore and I think I've got a few more years left in me." He chuckled and leaned back. "You know, this reminds me of when I offered to be your teacher. It was right after you had been shot." He grinned at her. "Remember?"

"I remember and I'm sorry that I dragged you into all of this madness. You'd probably be enjoying a nice vacation writing your books if you hadn't come with me. And I wouldn't be lying here incapacitated while my team plans for our final attack on Team Omega." Her eyes closed. "But I also wouldn't have met my father, nor would I have met Misuto, Maneki, or Denkou. And I wouldn't have gotten to rescue Hikari and she'd still be in Omega's clutches.

"I never would have figured out that I was the one and only Song Speaker left on the planet. And I never would have found out that it was my destiny to stop this team from doing more evil than good. I never would have found my brother again and learned that he hated what he had become." She opened her eyes and looked calmly into Taiyou's surprised blue ones. "And I never would have developed such a good relationship with a person that I now consider a father and a best friend." He smiled and leaned over to hug her.

"So, all in all, I'd say that you've been pretty successful in your missions. I'm pretty sure that the good outweighs the bad in this situation." Kitsune let out a small laugh and nodded. She looked toward her closed door and frowned. Taiyou's brow furrowed as to what she could be worried about now. "What's the matter?"

"How am I going to tell my father that he's not my real father? Nor my mother? I'm not actually a part of this family, Taiyou. Usagi and Inu aren't my siblings. I've just been freeloading off of this family since I was born. How can I tell these kind people that I'm not the daughter they thought I was?" Taiyou frowned as well.

"Well, all that I can say is, no matter who your real parents are, and no matter if they're actually pokemon, this is the family that raised you to be what you are today. They're your family in your heart, Kitsune, though they may not be in your DNA." She sighed, nodding, and looked to the door again, this time her expression anxious.

"Misuto's not too worried is he? Are they all right? What did you tell my parents about being here? I'm sure they're none-too-happy that they've got four extra teenagers hanging around their house." Taiyou laughed, startling her.

"None-too-happy? Oh, you're mother's absolutely _thrilled_ that she's got all this company to cook for. I think that your teammates are the ones that are none-too-happy. They're not used to being pampered like this and your mother won't even let them _offer_ to do the dishes." Kitsune laughed. She looked up at Taiyou, excited now.

"Could you help me? I want to see what's going on, but I can't stand without my vision swimming and possibly falling over." Taiyou nodded and very carefully lifted her off of her bed. She then saw what she was wearing – a long nightshirt that showed part of her legs. It was probably to help Professor Cedar in examining her, but she still gasped in horror at the condition of her legs. There were more bruises than skin – her legs were mostly a deep, ugly purple and a black color. Some of the bruises were yellowing, making her legs splotchy and discolored and they pulsed in pain.

"I look terrible…" She murmured. Taiyou grimaced at the sight of her legs as well, but still carried her towards her door.

"You've also got bruising around your neck and on your head. Your arms are pretty much unscathed, but you're still going to have to be extremely careful." She let her head fall exhaustedly onto Taiyou's chest as he carried her. The slow, rhythmic pace of his walk almost lulled her off to sleep again, but when she heard talking, she raised her head and looked around. Taiyou was headed for her back door and her large backyard where her team was taking turns playing with her younger sister. Her parents stood to the side, talking with the professor, but all heads turned their direction when Taiyou stepped outside with her.

"Kitsune!" The cry came to several lips and suddenly she yelped as she was surrounded and bombarded with questions about her wellness. Only Misuto seemed to hang in the background, watching her with a smirking, amused expression on his face. She laughed and answered the questions as she understood them and after a few minutes, they finally left her alone. Taiyou set her down on a lawn chair and she grinned thankfully at him. Misuto apparently decided that it was his turn to talk to her and walked over, abandoning a game of tag.

"I'm glad you're awake again, Kitsune. You scared me when you fainted in the clearing, but I knew that you wouldn't stay down for long." He chuckled. "Look at me, I'm getting used to your stubborn moods at last. And it only took me half a year. Success." She laughed and hugged him around the neck.

"Misuto, how long do you think we have to plan before the final battle finally catches up to us? We've been avoiding it for months. And I'm not surprised that we've had an encounter as close as this last one. I'm actually surprised that it wasn't worse." She pulled back, leaning against the chair with a slight gasp of pain. "I was actually expecting to die." Misuto glared at her, but she continued.

"Think about it, Misuto. They could have killed me and done away with all of you. I think that, as soon as they learned where you were and as soon as you were standing against them, they would have killed me on the spot. I was expecting that; I was waiting to die. I wasn't scared though," she shook her head slowly. "No, I wasn't scared. I was worried; worried about what would happen after I had died. Entei said that I would return to live with him, because I needed to take my place as one of the minor legendaries. But, I wouldn't be there to help you and find out what happened with my team. I was worried because I didn't want to leave you and everyone else to deal with the problems that my brother helped start." She sighed. Misuto laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes shadowed, and his hand shook slightly. Kitsune was afraid that she may have upset him, but then his hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Kitsune?" His voice was quiet, and it broke in strange places. "Please, tell me that you'll be more careful with yourself. It hurts me to see you in a condition like this. If you had just let me help, it would have been different. You wouldn't be like this. You wouldn't be hurt because of me." A tear rolled down his face and Kitsune brushed it away gently, her fingers feather-like on his face.

"Misuto, it wouldn't have been any different at all if I had let you help. They would have gotten one of us, I know they would have. I can't promise that I'll never get hurt, Misuto, but I can promise that I'll never let it hold me down. I'm not in too much pain, really, Misuto." She grinned, her teeth showing in a wolfish smile. "I'm too stubborn to let my pain get the better of me." Misuto let out a watery laugh and hugged her tightly.

"At least promise me this, Kitsune. Promise me that you'll keep me by your side when it really does come down to the final battle." Kitsune closed her eyes and nodded, wrapping her own arms around her dragon-man tightly.

"I promise. I'll never leave your side." She whispered, her voice cracking as well as she fought back tears. Misuto pulled back, looking at her in the eyes. His silvery-blue eyes were filled with an emotion so strong, she didn't know how in the world he could contain it. It frightened her in one way, and filled her with passion in another. A blush flew to her cheeks as he smiled at her.

"Then tell me one more thing, Kitsune, answer my final question." Kitsune, overcome with the emotion she was suddenly feeling, just nodded dumbly. "When the fighting is all over, and when the battles are done, I want you to stay by my side forever. Kitsune, until the days when we both leave this world, I want to love you. Will you marry me when this is all over and through?" Kitsune's bright orange eyes widened and her skin paled considerably. Her face was one of shock, though Misuto's still had his perfect, serene smile.

"Misuto…" She whispered, completely taken aback by his request. Her head was spiraling with doubts and warnings and shadows that would have driven her away from his request, but then, a light shined. This was the man that she wanted to be with. It was him that she looked forward to each day. There was never anyone that she had loved more than him. A smile brightened her face and she nodded, new tears coming to her eyes.

"Well of course I will!" She whispered happily. Misuto laughed and scooped her into his arms, swinging her around. Her legs didn't pain her anymore and he looked her in the eyes and deliberately kissed her lips. Her arms, wrapped around his neck to keep from falling, suddenly tightened their hold as she kissed him back.

Suddenly, she was aware of the people around her cheering and letting out laughs and catcalls. Her face lit up with a bright red blush and Misuto held her tightly as they looked around at their friends cheering them on.

_So much for thinking everyone was paying attention to something else_. Kitsune thought, blushing and hiding her face in Misuto's shirt. He was laughing happily and answering all the questions so Kitsune wouldn't have to.

_Congratulations, my spark. I hope he makes you happy as your mother has for me._ A different voice murmured softly in her head. Her eyes snapped open and she looked towards the cliffs surrounding the town. Entei sat with another of the legendaries, the North Wind Suicune. Kitsune's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled and bowed her head in respect.

_Thank you, Father. I love you, you know._ Entei's chuckle filled the air as he and Suicune disappeared.

"So, Kitsune." Maneki yelled, bringing her out of her thoughts. "When are we going to attack?" Kitsune grinned, her teeth suddenly looking menacing.

"One week."

**Woo-hoo! I don't think anyone was expecting me to do that, were they? Well, I do so love people freaking out because of what I do. Sorry it took me so long. My brother bet me that he didn't think I could go three weeks without fanficing. Well, I proved him wrong and now he is **_**mine**_**. Muahaha. I'm so evil. **

**Review and tell me what you think! Final battle takes place in the next two chapters!**


	18. Final Battle Begins! Part 1

**Hello again, everyone! Kulani Tawanoki here, yet again! I hope everyone's having good lives and everything like that while I have to figure out what in seven regions I'm doing with this story. This is the second-to-last chapter of Pokemews! (Unless you count an epilogue as a chapter) **

**Give me suggestions as to what you want to happen in the final chapter, or else I'll just free-write it! Onward to answers to reviews.**

**Lozzieh**** – Ah, my friend, you were yet again the first to review. How late/early are you on computers anyway? My e-mail says that it got your review at three o'clock in the morning!**

**PKMN-Breeder Melody.K.**** – Well that would depend, Melody.K. Who do you think Kitsune-chan's mother is? *grin***

**In the Last Chapter:** ** Kitsune awakens from her beating with Team Omega. She and Misuto discuss what's happened and what's going to happen and Misuto surprises all of us by popping the question!**

Kitsune stood tall at the lead of her team of five. Her ears were perked up intently and her tails moved behind her slowly, accenting her anxiety. On her right was her fiancé and second-in-command, Misuto. His crescent-shaped, blood-red wings spread out behind him, the one closest to Kitsune curling around her protectively. To her left was Maneki, the gold pendent adorning her head was shining softly in the light of the nearly-full moon above them. To Maneki's left and Misuto's right were Denkou and Hikari respectively. Hikari, her dark blue ears lowered slightly, looked hesitant to continue. Kitsune didn't blame her friend for her reluctance; she wasn't all too happy with going against Team Omega herself.

Akumu had been with Hikari for two years before she had been torn with becoming a Rebel and fighting against him. Inu had been Kitsune's adopted brother for as long as she had been walking as a human. Neither of them were looking forward to standing against the ones the loved tonight.

Denkou, on the other hand, had vowed that he was not going to let his teammates die and he brandished his darts, looking to keep his promise. Kitsune sighed at his enthusiasm, especially when it was pointed at their meowth mew, Maneki. Somehow, she knew that they were meant to be together, just as she and Misuto were. The thought almost made her laugh, but Maneki shifted her position slightly on her left.

"Tell us when to attack, Oh Great Leader." She muttered anxiously. "We'll be able to take them by surprise until the sun comes up. What are you waiting for? The end of the earth?" Her whisper was almost inaudible. Anyone that wasn't half-pokemon, or full-pokemon as Kitsune was, wouldn't have been able to hear her at all. Kitsune sighed, stretching slightly, keeping her muscles limber so that she would be ready to go. Misuto let out a soft growl at the tone of voice that Maneki had spoken in, but Kitsune put a hand on his chest calmingly.

"We'll go soon enough, Maneki, don't be so impatient." She turned to look at her team. Everyone met her gaze but Hikari, who was still looking at the back of the Team Omega headquarters with a worried expression on her face. "Remember, we're not here to kill anyone. If all goes according to plan, no one will lose their lives tonight." She looked straight at Hikari, and met her worried gaze. "Including Akumu." Hikari let out a breath of relief, her unspoken worry answered by their leader, and turned to look back at the headquarters with a calmer expression on her face.

Kitsune turned to look at them as well. Seeing all the guards stationed on balconies on the different floor levels and the two stationed at the back door, she let out a small, delicate shudder. She once again thanked the pokegods that Taiyou had had the sense to stay back at Cloudling with her family.

Her adoptive mother and father hadn't been all too pleased when she had told them what she and her team really were and why they were currently at her hometown. What surprised Kitsune had been that they weren't upset with her so much as they were upset at Inu. She understood their reasoning; Inu hadn't corresponded with the family in nine years and then her just infects people with pokemon DNA because he decided that he needed some help? Kitsune had explained everything to her adoptive parents, including the fact that they weren't really her parents.

"We've always known, dear one." Mai had told her gently. Kuroi had his hand on her shoulder, and she put her hand over his. "We know that we should have told you a long time ago, but the times never seemed right. I'm sorry that we'd never told you that you weren't our biological daughter; it felt like you were family. But we never knew that you were the daughter of a pokemon. You look so…_human_." Kitsune had grinned and nodded.

"My real father, Entei, told me that I was allowed to live my life as a human until the time that he wanted to call me back to the Lands of the Legendaries. He said that he and my mother would be waiting for me there, whenever I was ready to go. But, while I'm here, I'm allowed to do whatever I want with _who_ever I want." She had grinned slyly at Misuto, who had grinned in return. Taiyou cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in his chair and looking around at them with a serious expression on his face.

"Now, what we need to discuss is the final battle. We've known that it's been looming for a few months now, and the attack on Kitsune shows us just how close we are. Right now, we need to discuss where everyone will be. I suggest that I go into the main offices as a mere cityfolk with a complaint and –"

"No." Kitsune cut Taiyou off almost coldly. Taiyou looked at her, shocked, and Misuto smoothly slid behind Kitsune, putting a gentle, calming hand on her shoulder to steady her. Taiyou's blue eyes narrowed.

"Well then, Leader, order your own troops." He challenged, an undertone of rage in his normally-calm voice. Kitsune bit her bottom lip, hesitant, and Misuto squeezed gently. Finally, after a few moments, she met her mentor's eyes.

"Here are my orders. Taiyou is to stay here and the Rebellion Project members are going to the Team Omega headquarters one week from now." She ordered softly, almost pleadingly. Taiyou's eyes darkened in fury and he stood up. Maneki and Denkou moved toward him, prepared to block him from attacking their weak leader.

"Kitsune, you've no right! I can rightly go wherever I want to go! I am going to help you whether you like it or not and – Kitsune, are you crying?" Taiyou broke off his own angry rant to look at the young woman. She was shaking slightly, her hands clenched into fists on her lap. Her fingers were clenched so tightly that the tendons were standing out white against her skin. Tears rolled quickly down her cheeks and her bangs covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, though nobody seemed to know who the apology was directed at. "Please, Taiyou," she looked up at him, the tears still falling from her dim orange eyes. "Don't go. Don't want to go. Please, stay here with Mai, and Kuroi, and Usagi. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt again. I barely withstood the pain of losing you the first time. Please, if you have any love for me at all, stay where it's safe. Stay where you can't be hurt. Stay." She begged, doubling over in an awkward bow. Misuto rubbed her back gently as she'd sobbed quietly.

"Don't cry, Kitsune. It will all be all right." Her second soothed her in a calming whisper. Misuto met Taiyou's gaze challengingly, daring him to say something else that would upset Kitsune. Taiyou looked torn between comforting the half-girl and yelling at her. Finally, after a few drawn out moments of silence, Taiyou had sighed in defeat. He raised his hands in surrender, his head dropped slightly to the left.

"Fine. I won't go. I'll stay here where I can't do any good and I'll be worried about you all the entire time. I'll drive your parents and your sister insane with me pacing back and forth across the floor, worrying my hair out. But beware, the next time something like this happens, I _will_ go with you whether you like it or not!" Taiyou muttered warningly. Kitsune gave him a watery smile, nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, Taiyou. You have no idea how relieved that makes me. I promise that we'll come back unscathed so that you can yell at me for however long you want to, even if it's ten thousand years!" Taiyou raised his chin, a small smile tracing his lips, the furious gleam in his eyes gone.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, Kitsune Akatora. Mark my words, the moment you step through that door, you will never hear the end of this." Kitsune had grinned and nodded in agreement yet again.

Now they were standing where Taiyou had wanted to go and be part of the insanity that was the Rebellion Project. Kitsune's bright orange eyes never left the guards at the back of the building. The two guards checked watches and then went into the building, most likely on break. Kitsune's upper lip curled up; these people were much too at ease with their surroundings. With one stiff movement from her tails, the five surged forward.

Misuto got to the door first, thanks to his wings, and knocked out the guards coming out to take the other's places. As the rest of them arrived and ran into the halls, Hikari used her psychic abilities to deceive the security cameras into believing that nothing was amiss. Kitsune held her hand out to stop them, listening at a fork in the paths. On the right, she could hear multiple footsteps, but to the left, she could hear nothing. She hand-motioned for her team to follow her and ran down the left hallway. Denkou kept an eye on their backs while also keeping his focus on Hikari, who was still deceiving the security cameras.

"Intruder Alert!" A voice blared while a light flashed bright red throughout the hallway. The five rebels stopped in their tracks, looking around frantically for a sign they might have missed that would have alerted Omega to their presence. Kitsune spun back around, running back the way they came.

"Get back outside! We'll have more room to fight! Hurry!" She shrieked to her team as they ran behind her. Grunts poured into the hallways on either side of them, blocking their escape routes on either side. Kitsune swallowed nervously, leaning against Misuto for comfort. Her orange eyes locked on Denkou, an idea forming in her head.

"Denkou, use your darts and make a shield around us! Hurry!" The raichu's tail lashed in acknowledgement and he threw three darts on either side. Two walls of electricity sprang up, blocking the grunts from coming any further. Kitsune summoned her staff, Misuto his sword, Maneki her glaive, and Hikari's gloves gained bright blue gemstones on the backs. Kitsune put her left foot behind her and her right foot in front. Leaning back on her left foot, she leaned close to Denkou.

"On the count of three, let down the barrier. I'll attack first and then duck out of the way. Misuto will come up behind me and attack next. Do the same on the left side at the same time. First Maneki attacks and then Hikari. Everyone understand?" Kitsune asked in their poke-whisper. Her team gave subtle nods and moved into position. Misuto squeezed her hand lightly before raising his sword.

"3….2….1!" She sprang forward, faintly aware of Maneki doing the same on the other side. The wall of electricity fell just as she was going through. Raisin her staff, she cried out "Flamethrower!" Flames with enough power to render unconscious, but not to kill, flew from her mouth. Grunts fell before her and she ducked low to the ground and rolled out of the way. Misuto's dragonbreath attack took out another large chuck of the grunts and Kitsune stood, bracing herself against a door behind her.

"The door opened suddenly, off-balancing Kitsune and making her fall back hard with a soft cry. Misuto saw her and began making his way towards her, having to step over the unconscious grunts because the ceiling was too low for him to fly. She got to her feet and looked around the room, her eyes widening in recognition.

This room was an exact replica of Professor Cedar's lab, right down to the framed degree of medicine on the back wall near a large oak desk. It was dark in the room, and Kitsune felt a strange, foreboding feeling of déjà vu coming over her.

"Kitsune, don't go anywhere! Maneki, Denkou, Hikari, keep going. I'm going to go and help Kitsune!" Misuto called from the hallway. She heard a snort and a groan of exasperation.

"Did she fall over again? Kitsune! For a pokemon you have _no sense of grace_!" Maneki yelled from farther down the hallway. Kitsune rolled her eyes and continued to look around the familiar lab. A vision of herself half a year ago filled her sight. She was walking around, calling for the professor when she had first been injected. The vision left as soon as it had come and Kitsune swallowed nervously.

"Misuto! This is really creepy! This room is an exact replica of Professor Cedar's lab in Cloudling. It's the room I was injected in! It looks exactly the same as then!" She called, her voice shaking slightly. A new sense, like she was being watched fell over her and a cold feeling traveled down her spine.

"Don't move, Kitsune! I'm coming!" A sense of shuffling footsteps reached her hyper-sensitive ears and she spun around to look, but she couldn't see anything. Her breath was coming in frightened bursts and her eyes were wide as she looked around.

"Misuto! I think there's someone in here with me!" She yelled, her voice cracking in strange places.

"Don't move, Kitsune! I'm almost there!" Another shuffle of footsteps. Kitsune spun around, but suddenly she was trapped as if someone had their arms around her. An extremely cold feeling pressed against her neck, right on top of where she knew her injection mark was. She heard a strange click and then she gasped in pain. Black spots filled her vision as it felt like every ounce of heat traveled through her body and towards the cold metallic feeling on her neck. Her limbs seemed to liquefy and whatever had held her let her go. She fell to the floor, faintly aware of flames moving away from her body.

Her breath came in heavy pants, every part of her was shaking violently. A sense of nausea bubbled up her throat, but she held it back. A bright orange glow suddenly made itself known above her. She pushed herself so that she could look up and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah, the leader of the Rebellion Project has fallen prey to my new invention, has she?" Akumu stood above her, in one hand holding a strange piece of metal and in the other holding what looked like a test tube with glowing orange liquid in it. Kitsune swallowed nervously and mentally summoned her staff. Her eyes widened when she didn't feel it's familiar weight in her hand. She looked down at herself, and let out a gasp of shock when she was wearing her normal clothes.

"Pokemew identity number one. Mew Kitsune. DNA merge." She whispered, grasping her pendant in her hand. When nothing happened, she glared up at Akumu. Misuto finally made it into the room and his eyes widened when he saw her on the floor, her transformation gone.

"Kitsune, what are you doing?" Misuto asked her, his voice an icy calm, as if he already half-expected what her answer would be.

"Don't bother with me, Misuto. He's taken my powers."

**Well, what does everyone think? Quite an interesting plot twist, yes? Please feel free to rant and yell, as long as you're reviewing!**


End file.
